


Love hurts like Hell

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 03, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean is sent to hell for the deal he made to save Sam's life, holding onto one last hope that Alistair would do anything to break. Sam must deal with the ramification of his loss and the regrets of a love he denied until it was too late. Both men are used and twisted in a game that will leave them changed forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Set between the end of season 3 and the begining of season 4, telling the story of Dean's time in hell and Sam's stuggle to cope with the loss of his brother.

Dean took the terrified woman and child into the bedroom and told her to stay hidden until this was all over, watching her to make sure she understood. They went into the closet and closed the door behind them, allowing Dean to go back and find Sam and Ruby. He walked into the living room catching the end of a conversation between them, hearing the desperation in Sam’s voice as he pleaded for answers from Ruby, to try and save him from his deal that would send him to hell. 

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Dean asked as he grabbed at Sam, knowing only too well that Sam would do anything to save him, “Just shut up for a second “ Sam replied pulling away from Dean, still focused on Ruby in the hopes she could save his brother at the last minute. 

 

The conversation was pointless, and Dean new it but listened anyway as Ruby crushed Sam’s hopes. Dean reached out once more to grab his brother wanting to soothe some of his pain, only to have him wrench away once more and turn to face him.

 

“I’m not going to let you go to hell, Dean” Sam spat out, more with hurt then anger, his eyes brimming with tears as he met his brother’s gaze. 

 

“Yes you are…… Yes, you are……. I’m sorry” Dean said feeling Sam’s pain, he knew there was little time left and yet there was still so much he wanted to say to Sam. “This is all my fault. I know that” Dean’s words were soft and full of regret, not for the deal he had made for his soul, but for the year he had wasted with his brother. Dean continued talking to his little brother, who looked like he was 6 years old again and ready to start crying hysterically “what you’re doing isn’t going to save me. It’s only going to kill you”. 

 

Sam just stared at him looking lost not knowing what he was supposed to do next and replied “What am I supposed to do?” his voice filled with defeat. 

 

The look on Sam’s face was heartbreaking. There was no time to think so all Dean could do was step closer reach up to rest his hand at the back of Sam’s head and pull him in for a crushing kiss.

 

As Dean’s lips pressed against his, Sam opened his mouth slightly, more out of surprise than anything else, allowing Dean’s tongue to enter and stroke his own with a deep need. He was in shock but the sensation and taste of Dean’s tongue was overwhelming, so he let go of the feeling of wrongness that were rushing through his head and pulled Dean in closer pushing his own tongue back into Dean’s mouth as their teeth clinked. A hardness in Dean’s jeans pushed against Sam’s thigh causing a soft whimper to escape his mouth, holding each other, not wanting to let go.

 

They both kissed passionately holding onto each other so tight there would be bruises left where they held on for dear life. Sam Sucked Dean’s lower lip into his mouth, taking them between his teeth and biting down hearing the soft moan from Dean as he tasted copper. He wished this moment could go on forever , knowing that soon he would never be able to feel this, feel his brothers love, ever again.

 

Dean was lost in Sammy’s mouth wanting to be swallowed up by it, savouring ever taste, touch and sensation, as he forgot about the rest of the world for that brief moment. They both breathed hot and heavy into each other’s mouths, tongues twisting and dancing around each other’s as Sam’s hand slipped down to Dean’s ass and gripped it hard. Sam’s touch was amazing and Dean could feel precum start to flow from his achingly hard cock, only to be snapped back to reality as the clock began to toll for midnight causing them both to look at the clock then turn back to each other.

 

Sam stared at Dean taking in his features, the soft lips now puffy and red from their passionate kiss, his deep green eyes sparkling with tears that had left his face wet and weary. He stared longingly at Dean knowing that their moment had passed and soon his brother would be gone. Pulling him in closer Sam rested his head on Dean’s shoulder and began to sob, not caring if Dean called him a girl for doing it.

 

Hearing Sam cry was just too much for him so Dean nuzzled into Sam’s neck laying soft kisses there and whispered into his ear “live for me Sammy”. This only made Sam’s tears flow more and his breath hitch as he wept. “Keep on fighting” Dean’s voice cracked with sorrow, ‘if only they had more time’ he thought to himself as he let his head rest on Sam’s shoulder.

 

The clock tolled its final bell as both men raised their heads to hear the howls of hellhounds approaching to claim their prize. The three of them raced to another room, spreading hoo-doo dust across all the doors and windows, their hearts pounding and eyes stinging with tears. 

 

With the last of the dust laid Dean looked back to Sam who was standing beside Ruby as she asked for the Demon slayer knife from him that was clutched in his hand. Dean Stared at Ruby as her face flickered for a moment giving Dean a glimpse of her true face, a face of pale white skin pulled tight on sharp bones, covered in spines, that was not the same face he had previously seen as Ruby’s true face. 

 

“Sam, that’s not ruby” Dean shouted as she swung her arm sending Sam flying back into the wall with a loud thud the knocked the wind out of him, pinning him in place. Another swipe of her arm sent Dean flying back onto a table unable to move with the unseen force holding him down. 

 

“Lilith” Dean gasped out as she smiled and laughed, pleased with her deception of the infamous Winchesters. “How long have you been in her?” Dean asked, voice rasping as he struggled with the force that held him down. Calmly she replied “not long” as the eyes rolled back in her head revealing her deathly white demonic eyes “but I like it. And it’s all grown up and pretty” smirking as she continued “just like little Sammy over here” her gaze moving from Dean to Sam.

 

As Lilith approached him Sam struggled helplessly against the demonic force that held him. She ran her fingers over his body allowing her hand to slide over the ample mound of Sam’s crotch before bringing it back up and under his shirt. He felt sickened by her touch and she stopped at this chest leaving her hand there to say "Hello Sam, I’ve wanted to meet you for a very long time”. She looked up at him playfully as she moved in and pressed her lips to his, gripping and squeezing Sam’s nipple under his shirt at the same time. 

 

Dean could only look on in disgust as she pulled back from Sam’s lips and commented at how soft they were. He wanted to get up and gank the bitch, shove that knife in her chest over and over again in a jealous rage. He wanted to feel her blood spray over him as she screamed in surprise, so he could be the one tasting Sam’s lips and feeling the smooth soft skin of his chest. Not her. She had not right to touch him, Sammy was his. But all he could do was writhe in place, unable to move.

 

“You have me Lilith. Just let my brother go” Lilith looked up at Sam, amused with the bond they had, that led to them sacrificing themselves for each other, over and over again. “You have to have something I want if you want to bargain” Lilith said, her voice almost melodic in the way she said those words, while running her hand over his crotch again, groping it and giving it a hard squeeze. Sam’s body betrayed him as he felt the blood rush south towards his cock. Lilith gave it one last squeeze as it rose to her touch before letting it go “but you don’t”, her voice playful as she turned from Sam to eye her true prize still struggling on the table. Staring with head tilted she watched Dean struggle under her power, gaining pleasure from his weakness and helplessness. 

 

Her hellhounds scratched and snarled behind the closed door eager to taste the blood that had been promised to them. “We have so much planned for you Dean. I only wish I was down there to play with you myself” she walked over to Dean running her hand up his leg keeping her touch as soft as possible as she mused on the suffering that she would unleash on him in hell.

 

As the hand ran along the inside of his thigh Dean spat out “go fuck yourself bitch” already feeling tired from his constant fight against her power, feeling the hand stop just short of his cock. 

 

“But that’s nowhere near as much fun as fucking you” Lilith’s words were deceptively sweeter than her true intentions as she pulled away and headed for the door , kicking away the line of dust that formed a barrier against her vicious pets. “Sickem boy’s” Lilith said with a smile stepping out of the way as her Invincible pets came rushing in towards their target.

 

Looking over at his brother crying uncontrollably Dean wished he could reach out and comfort him as he felt teeth sink in to the flesh in his leg and drag him down onto the floor. Two more hounds joined the first, revelling in the violence they had waited to unleash for a year now, tearing and snapping at any flesh they could get too.

 

Sam watched on in horror as the unseen beasts tore and slashed at his screaming brother, tearing through clothes and flesh as the blood flowed out. 

 

“No! Please stop. Stop this!”. Sam screamed at the sight of his brother under brutal assault, “NOOOO” his voice breaking and straining in his scream. He couldn’t lose Dean; there was still so much he wanted to tell him. He wanted to hold him and feel his lips against his own, explore the feelings and sensations he had felt only moments before. He wanted to tell him that he loved him, more than just as a brother, more than anything. But it was too late.

 

Pain and agony ran through his body as teeth and claws slashed through his flesh, letting blood pour out of him and onto the floor. ‘So much blood’ Dean thought to himself as a claw slashed through the muscles in his abdomen as if they were tissue paper, spilling more blood that pooled in the muscles between his chest. The pain was unbearable as he screamed out over and over again; falling on deaf ears as there was no one who could save him now. 

 

The taste of copper filled his mouth as he choked up blood, knowing that it was almost over and soon he would be dead. He sucked in on last breath and exhaled “I love you Sammy” too soft for anyone to hear as he felt the pain fade and himself slip away.

 

Laughing as she watched the older Winchester Lilith turned her gaze back to the younger sibling, deciding it was time to put an end to this ‘pain in the ass’ family once and for all. She released her hold on Sam letting him slump to the floor, oblivious to her presence as he mourned the loss of his brother. Approaching him slowly as she raised her hand, ready to end his pitiful existence.

 

Staring over at the bloody mess that used to be his brother, Sam felt a part of himself die along with him. “No Dean. You can’t die like this. I need you” Sam said to himself as he wept, not noticing the approaching demon until she stepped in between him and Dean. 

 

As he looked up she raised her hand smiling a sweet smile that masked her murderous intentions. “Goodbye Sammy” was all she said as she unleashed her energy upon him that would incinerate the flesh from his bones. It was a little too quick for her liking but she had work to do and didn’t want to risk him getting away and screwing things up for her latter. So she put aside her own desires and let out her full strength to deal with Sam and get on with her tasks.

 

The light was blinding that came out of Lilith’s hand but strangely it did not cause him any pain. He didn’t care though, Dean was dead. And he’d be happy if she did kill him. At least he wouldn’t have to go on alone. 

 

The light faded and Lilith stared in shock as the younger Winchester stared back at her completely unharmed by her powers. This can’t be. He should be dead. This isn’t possible. Pulled from her thoughts as she saw Sam reach for the knife, she decided it would be best to make a hasty retreat.

 

Sam stood, knife in hand ready to kill the bitch responsible for killing his brother, when she threw her head back leaving her host as it dropped to the floor, allowing her to escape through a vent. He let go of the knife and ran straight to his brother’s side, dropping to the floor to pull him up between his legs, only to look into his lifeless eyes. 

 

“Please Dean” he said as the tears ran down his face falling onto Dean’s face. “I love you Dean” he said as he leant down pressing his lips to Dean’s, tasting only blood and having none of the sensations he had from their previous kiss. He couldn’t go on without Dean he thought to himself as deep guttural moan escaped his lips and he pulled Dean close to his chest, rocking him gently. 

 

He couldn’t tell how long he had been there down on the ground with the lifeless body of his brother in his arms, he didn’t care. Nothing else seemed Important right now, until he was snapped out of his despair by a hand on his shoulder.

 

His heart broke as he looked down at the two boys that were like sons to him, one a complete hysterical wreck, the other a lifeless corpse. Bobby couldn’t believe it, even though he knew this was coming, nothing could have prepared him for the actual sight of Dean’s tattered and bloody body. If only he could have done something sooner, if only he’d been here to watch their backs, maybe they would have got through this intact. Tears ran down his face as his hunter instincts kicked in reminding him that they were still in the middle of suburbia and soon the authorities would be here. They couldn’t be here when they did arrive, so Bobby swallowed down the unbearable pain of loss he was feeling and put his hand down on Sam’s shoulder to get his attention.

 

Sam looked up at Booby and saw the tears running down his face as he said “I’m sorry son, but we can’t stay here. We got to move Dean out of here before we have the police sticking their noses in”. As much as it pained him, he knew Bobby was right. They had to get out of here. He simply nodded his understanding, unable to say anything right now, he didn’t even notice as bobby left quickly returning with a sheet to wrap Dean’s body in.

 

Getting back to the impala wasn’t easy with a body wrapped in a bloody sheet, as people started coming out of their houses to see the hysterical screaming neighbour on the front lawn, but they managed it without raising any suspicions. Sam climbed into the backseat with the body, refusing to leave his brothers side and still not saying a word. Bobby couldn’t blame Sam, as he was in shock himself, so he just let Sam be, and hopped in the driver seat to get them the hell out of there.

 

As they left the town Bobby looked back in the rear vision mirror, watching Sam softly sob, face full of despair as he stroked the side of Dean’s face that rested in his lap. All Bobby could think was shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! And in the back of his mind there was the inevitable conversation that he was going to have to have with Sam about dealing with Dean’s remains, which was not going to be a pleasant little chat. 

 

He had never seen Sam so upset before, not even when their father John had died, then again Dean had done more of the raising of Sam then John ever had. Best to just leave it alone for the moment he thought as he continued driving through the night

 

Sam didn’t even notice the car had stopped until Bobby turned around and called his name. He looked up at Bobby through the hair that had fallen over his face, eyes puffy and read from all the tears, as Bobby spoke softly “It’s gonna be okay Sam”. 

 

“Okay? It’s not going to be okay Bobby. Dean’s dead” Nothing was going to be okay while Dean is burning in hell for him, Sam thought as he spoke those words. Sam looked down again at Dean, his eyes closed and he looked like he was sleeping as Sam leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the cold lips, ignoring Bobby and the awkward silence that was left between them.

 

He couldn’t blame Sam for lashing out at him; he’d just lost the last family he had left. But there were still things that had to be done, so Bobby swallowed hard and searched for the words that needed to be said. “I’m gonna leave you alone, for a bit Sam” pausing as he waited for some kind of acknowledgement from Sam, who just ignored him and continued to focus on his brother. Swallowing hard again he continued “I’ll start setting up the pyre out back”, with that Sam’s head snapped up starring daggers into him. 

 

“We’re not burning him Bobby” voice filled with rage, “Sammy, I know you hurting right now. But this is what Dean would want”. Sam didn’t reply other than to continue giving Bobby a dirty look, until he turned his gaze back down to Dean. 

 

Sensing Sam’s pain bobby leant over the impala’s front seat, reaching out to put his hand on Sam’s shoulder, only to have it knocked away as Sam snapped. “Get out. Get out of the car Bobby” Bobby reeled back in surprise and tried to calm the angry Winchester “now, Sam I” before he could go on Sam screamed “GET OUT OF THE FUCKING CAR. NOW!”

 

Bobby quickly opened the door and stepped out as Sam climbed into the front seat slamming the door closed and starting the car. He watch the car take off sending gravel and dust flying up in its wake as it sped off into the darkness. He just shook his head and hoped to god that Sam didn’t do anything stupid, but knowing the Winchesters as he did, there was a good chance of something reckless and dangerous going to go down.

 

Bobby disappeared into the dust and darkness behind them as Sam looked into the rear vision mirror. How could he want to burn Dean? Like he was some common restless spirit. He wasn’t about to give up on Dean. If there was a way to save him he would find it. Nothing would stop him from getting Dean back.

 

……………………………………..

 

Dean groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, body aching as the fog in his head slowly cleared bring back memories of hellhounds tearing through his flesh like a rag doll. His eyes snapped open with those memories as he scanned around him to try and work out where he was.

 

“What the fuck?” he winced in pain as he tried to move his body.

 

He couldn’t move, held in place by hooks on taught chain the pierced through is flesh preventing any movement other than his head. He scanned around himself trying to get his bearing but seeing nothing more than chains, nothingness and more chains. He was dangling in the abyss filled with screams and pleas for mercy, faceless voices that tormented him with their suffering. 

 

Trying to organise his thoughts the sudden memory came back to him. Sammy!

 

When he last saw Sam he was pinned against a wall by that fucking bitch Lilith, forced to watch the carnage of his death. Panic set in as he began to wonder if he had made it out of there alive. He had to have survived. Or all this would have been for nothing.

 

“Sam! Get me out of here. Somebody help me!” there was no response as the screams and cries continued around him.

 

“Sammy!” he pleaded again with urgency in his voice.

 

“Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha” A laughter echoed in the distance drawing Dean’s attention. “Hello Dean”. The voice was cold and malicious sending a chill through him as despair settled in his heart.

 

“You and I are going to have so much fun…….Welcome to Hell!”

 

…………………………………………….

 

The impala pulled up to the dark parking lot of the motel where they had been staying and Sam got out inspecting the area to make sure no one was around. Fortunately it was late so there was nobody to see him covered in blood as he unlocked the room door, putting his bag in the doorway to keep it from closing.

 

He opened the impala’s back door and pulled Dean’s body from the seat carrying it in his arms with care, as if carrying a bride across the threshold. He entered the room kicking the door closed behind him as he carried Dean to the bathroom laying his body down gently as if he were only sleeping.

 

“I don’t know what to do Dean” looking down and as if waiting for a response, but there wouldn’t be one, he knew that. It just gave him some comfort to speak to him. 

 

Walking back into the room Sam picked up a bottle of whiskey sitting on the table, taking a deep swig from the bottle, wincing as it burned his throat on the way down. He took another drink from the bottle as he sat on the end of the bed just staring down at his feet, his shoes stained with dry blood, Dean’s blood. The sight brought back images in his head of Dean being attacked by the hellhounds, writhing and screaming, helpless against their assault on him. He took another drink from the bottle and began to cry, slouching over and putting his head into his hands, not wanting to face the body that lay in the bathroom. That wasn’t his Dean. His Dean would walk out of that bathroom and tell him to ‘what’s with the waterworks, Samantha?’ with a smug grin, just before coming over and sitting next to him to comfort him. His Dean always protected him. 

 

Sam had no idea how long he had been sitting on the end of the bed, he didn’t really care until he noticed the bottle of whiskey was now empty. 

 

“FUCK!” he shouted throwing the bottle across the room where it shattered against the wall. That’s how he felt. Broken. Shattered into a thousand little pieces, and the one person who was always there to put him back together again was gone. 

 

Swallowing down his pain he pushed up off the bed steadying himself against the alcoholic fog that rushed up to meet him as he stood. It was time to face reality. Walking towards the bathroom he paused at the doorway and stared for a moment at the lifeless form on the floor.

 

“I promise you I’m gonna find a way to get you back. I don’t care what it takes Dean. I’m not letting you go” his voice soft, barely a whisper, as he entered the room and knelt down next to Dean’s body. 

 

After a short moment of gazing over Dean, Sam began to slowly and carefully remove the tattered clothes from Dean’s body. Cringing at the sight of the cloth peeling from his skin, stuck there with dried blood. With each wound revealed he stopped to examine them, tears spilling from his eyes with each knew gash and laceration he found, until Dean was lying there naked, his skin a pale pallor except for the spatter of dried blood that marked the places that tooth and claw had torn his flesh. The sight was as beautiful as it was horrific, as he stood up to remove his jacket and shirt, leaving his torso naked; while he walked over to the sink to grab a wash cloth and wet it. 

 

“It shouldn’t be like this” he said to himself as he wrung the wash cloth out, “I swear, I’m going to get you out of hell Dean. Then we are going to make that fucking bitch pay”. He took the wash cloth and began to wipe away the dried blood from Dean’s skin with reverence and love. Taking his time at each wound as if he expected Dean to pull back from the pain he would feel if he were alive. 

 

Sam wiped the last of the dried blood, a small trickle at the corner of Dean’s mouth, then leant down placing a soft kiss to Dean’s lips; holding it there as he sobbed softly and clenched his eyes shut to fight back the tears. 

 

“I love you so much Dean” he said as he go to his feet walking over to the shower and turning it on, never letting his eyes leave his brother. Taking in every feature, etching it into his mind, as he remembered those features when they were living. 

 

The cheeky grin that always managed to get under his skin.

 

The moss green eyes that lit up with excitement at the smallest of things.

 

The light freckles that were scattered over his skin. 

 

They were all so beautiful and he would miss them so much, he thought to himself, shedding his clothes and stepping under the hot spray of the shower. He didn’t stay in the shower long, just long enough to wash Dean’s blood from his body. He didn’t want to delay this any longer. There was too much to be done.

 

Sam dressed himself then took out some clean clothes for Dean, dressing him in a style he would be satisfied with, and then took him back out to the impala before the sun started to rise and people would be waking to notice them. He knew what he had to do, whether he liked it or not, it needed to be done.

 

……………………………………………….

 

Bobby pulled up behind the impala out in the middle of nowhere and not too happy about Sam’s decision. ‘This is wrong. Sam should know better than this’ he thought to himself getting out of the truck and heading towards the clearing where Sam waited. 

 

“Bobby” was all Sam said as he greeted the old hunter with a nod.

 

“You really sure you want to do this. This wouldn’t be what Dean wants” Bobby replied.

 

“Dean’s not here anymore Bobby” Sam snapped back. “Let’s just do this”

 

The two men walked back to Bobby’s truck and pulled a makeshift wooden coffin from the tray, carrying it back to the clearing where Dean laid next to a hole already dug by Sam. Bobby looked down at the cleaned up corpse, thinking how other than the pale skin it almost looked like Dean was only sleeping, about to sit up any minute and hurl abuse at them for waking him up. He could have chuckled to himself if it didn’t hurt so much to remember that he really was gone.

 

Without saying another word to each other they put the body into the coffin and lowered it into the shallow grave, as Sam began filling it back in, a look of pure rage on his face with each stab of the shovel into the mound of dug out dirt, Taking another load and throwing it into the grave. With the grave filled in Bobby handed a flask to Sam, not wanting to say anything and incur more aggravation from Sam. 

 

“I’m gonna save you Dean” he said as he put the flask to his lips taking a deep drink from it. “Whatever it takes” was all Sam said as he turned and headed back, leaving Bobby there mourning the son he has lost, and fearing for the one that still remained.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Just a warning to let you know this chapter does talk about suicide so if its a touchy subject for you skip the motel scene. Other then that enjoy and dont forget to leave a review.  


* * *

It was impossible to tell how long he had been there, suspended in the endless nothingness of the abyss. There was nothing to keep track of the time. There was no sun rising or setting. No stars in the sky. Not even a damn clock. Just pain and the unceasing cacophony of screams and cries for mercy of the forsaken that tormented him, scratching at the walls of his sanity. What was left of it anyway. For all Dean knew he could have been there a year. Maybe a month. ‘Hell, maybe he’d only been there a week’. There was just no way of knowing.

 

The only thing keeping from losing it completely was the memory of Sam. ‘Damn it Sammy, I need you’ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes letting the memory of that moment engulf him, trying to forget for a short time his suffering. That moment with Sam, that was his shining light in the dark.

 

Sam’s lips were so soft, softer then he had ever dreamed they would be. And the taste ‘my god!’ it was so ‘sweet’. Like good whiskey and honey.

 

He imagined those lips kissing his neck, licking and biting at his skin, sending shivers through him. Sam’s large hands gripping him, holding him as he moaned out his pleasure, as Sam’s mouth worked its way lower, finding his sensitive skin of his nipple where he licked then blew on it causing it to stand to attention. Sam bit down hard, making him arch his back and throw his head back with a gasp, “more Sammy. I need it so bad” he moaned, and Sam did not disappoint, sucking hard and flicking out his tongue to tease the sensitive nub.

 

“Don’t tease me Sam, you know what I want” he said in a husky voice, looking down at his brother who replied with a cheeky grin. That grin was so fucking sexy, it made his already hard cock throb with anticipation, and Sam was making him beg for more. Slowly he run his tongue down the muscles of Dean’s abdomen, flicking his tongue across his belly button to make him moan, until finally grasping the rigid cock hard in his fist. 

 

”Please Sammy, need you” Dean groaned, as he ran his tongue over the head, kissing it gently which made precum bead at the top and slowly dribble down. Sam quickly liked at it catching it on his tongue before it could fall any further. 

 

“Fuck! Do it baby, please” and with that Sam gave dean a wink and took the head in his mouth, working the tongue around the head to make Dean arch his back, right as he dove down taking as much into his mouth as he could without choking. Dean used all his strength to stop himself from bucking and pushing his hips up, Sam’s mouth was wet and hot, driving him wild with lust.

 

“Fuck Sammy” sucking the head hard Sam began to play with Dean’s balls, rolling them between his fingers and giving just the right amount of pressure that would send Dean closer to the edge.

 

“So good baby. Gona make. Make me cum. Please” his breathing becoming heavy panting as Sam moaned his approval causing vibrations to shoot through Dean’s cock and make his balls draw up into his body. He couldn’t hold back anymore, Sam was just too good, tongue rubbing the underside of his cock as he sucked harder waiting for Dean’s hot release. His orgasm was coming and it was coming hard.

 

“FUCK!!!!” The dream was over and Dean screamed in pain, the hooks pulling through his flesh tearing the muscle and skin as they ripped out of his body. The pain was unbearable as he began to fall, chains passing by him at incredible speed and wind rushing in his ears. 

 

“Come to me Dean”. That voice, the same voice that spoke to him when he first woke up in hell, talking to him in his head. 

 

He tried to call out Sam’s name as he fell but all that came was a rasping sound hurting his throat and making him choke. There was light, below him and coming up fast, getting brighter as he drew closer to it. It was rushing up to meet him and as it got closer he could see it was massive ball of burning tendrils reaching out to claim him. 

 

Closer and closer it came until it was on him, pulling him into its blazing heart, setting him aflame in an agonizing embrace. He screamed in his head, unable to scream from his mouth as the flames licked at his body searing his clothes to devour his flesh. 

 

His body was burning and writhing as every nerve in his body was ablaze, destroying every part of him, incinerating him into oblivion. All that was left was the searing pain all around and the one memory that he held in his heart as everything started to go black. He was dead. He was in Hell. And now, he was no more.

 

……………………………….

 

The impala drove down the old road, darkness all around, the headlights the only illumination other than the star and moon up above. AC/DC blared out of the stereo drowning out the sound of the engine as Sam stared out ahead of him, a steely look of determination on his face as he raced to reach his destination.

 

It had been nearly 3 weeks now since the night that Dean had died and he had spent that time tracking down any lead he could to try to save his brother from hell. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Dean being ripped open by invisible claws and teeth, blood pouring out as he screamed out in agony. 

 

He missed Dean so much, even more so now that there was the possibility that Dean felt the same way about him that Sam had secretly felt about Dean since he was fifteen. He remembered the first time he really began to look at Dean in a less than brotherly way, Dean had just come out of the shower and Sam couldn’t help but stare as the water beaded and ran down his smooth muscles, catching in the towel that hung low on his hips. 

 

“You ok Sammy?” Dean asked noticing the strange expression on Sam’s face, “ahh, yeah. Just feeling a little sick today” he replied cheeks flushed and feeling as though the temperature in the room had just doubled. Dean just chuckled, stripping the towel and throwing it at Sam as he turned to pull on his underwear. 

 

While his back was turned, after stealing a glance at Dean’s perfect naked form, Sam inhaled the scent in the towel wishing he could reach over and grab Dean, pulling him down on top of him and kiss him passionately. But he didn’t dare act on those thoughts, thinking Dean would probably beat the crap out of him and tease him about it for the rest of his life. So he had resolved himself to settling for sneaking glances that he would jerk off to when he was alone, knowing that it was wrong and feeling like a complete pervert for fantasising about his brother. 

 

But what was normal about their life? They had a father who drank too much and was never around, they lived on money gained from hustling and the odd con, and they hunted things that people would think they were crazy for saying even truly existed. Pretty far from normal in society’s eyes, so what was one more wrong thing in his life compared to the already huge pile of wrongness that was already there?

 

Sam let out a weary sigh as he stared down the long dark road; he hadn’t been sleeping much since that night, just a few hours here and there when his body forced him to sleep against his will. Sleep never lasted long though, the nightmares saw to that; and the fatigue was definitely getting to him.

 

He had been chasing any and every possible lead to save Dean, from crossroads demons, to voodoo priests, but they all lead to dead ends. He had even tried to get the help of an extremely powerful witch whose spell he thought had begun to work until it blew her out a window with such force that it imbedded her dead body into a tree. This was his last hope and it had to work. He didn’t know what else he could do. There was nothing else. 

 

Bobby had called him the day before sounding somewhat nervous, obviously having some new information that he was reluctant to give. The information was reliable, coming from a high priestess to some elder god that Booby had once had a ‘thing’ with; what that thing was though Sam didn’t really want to know. It concerned a sacred place, hidden in the middle of know where that was supposed to be devoted to a powerful pagan god known as Hecate the Crone. She was the goddess of crossroads and legend had it that she could change the fate of man. Bobby gave him the usual lecture about being careful and an added warning that Hecate was extremely ancient and very powerful, so try not to piss her off.

 

Bobby took any opportunity he could to try and talk Sam out of his endeavours, reminding that he was messing with some seriously dark forces, and how dangerous it was. He knew that bobby was just looking out for him, but he was not going to give up on Dean. Dean had never given up on him and he wasn’t going to either. 

 

…………………………………

 

He could tell he was getting close to his destination by the old abandoned altars and shrines that began to pop up on the side of the road. And as he saw the large marble columns and archways he slowed the car and pulled over. 

 

‘Not long now Dean’ Sam thought to himself as he got out of the impala, taking the bag of items required for the ritual that bobby had instructed him would be needed. The bag contained incense made up of some particular nasty smelling herbs that the herbalists told him were extremely poisonous and should ‘not’ be eaten, a sacred knife, three gold keys, a jar of ewe’s blood and an incantation Bobby had gotten from his ‘special’ friend. 

 

Sam walked through the weathered stone archway in the crossroad noticing the roads were at right angles, creating a perfect cross of roads that lead to nowhere. The place was old and looked as though no one had been here in decades, and there was definitely a powerful presence here, he could feel the energy in the air. At the centre of the crossroads was a statue of three women all standing back to back against a pillar, all holding one hand out and an object in their other hand; one holding a torch, one holding a sword and the other holding a snake.

 

Taking a deep breath and exhaling Sam took the items from the bag and began the ritual as instructed by Bobby, lighting the incense as he began chanting. He approached the first statue holding the torch and placed a gold key in its held out hand, allowing the smoke of the incense to drift up into the statues face. The next part of the ritual required him to dip the blade into the blood then run the blade across the lips of the statue, where he noticed the blood seemed to be being absorbed between the lips, all the while chanting the incantation. He repeated the ritual with the other two figures then walked away not looking back as per Bobby’s orders.

 

As he reached the stone archway through which he entered he heard footsteps on the ground behind him. Bobby had made it very clear that under no circumstances was he to turn around and face Hecate unless invited to, doing so would only anger her and she would kill him, so he stood still listening to the footsteps get closer as he heard a dog give a low growl behind him.

 

“Samuel Winchester” a voice sounding old and frail called out behind him, but Sam knew enough about gods to never judge their strength or power based on their appearances.

 

“You know who I am?” Sam replied in a calm and even tone.

 

“Of course. Just like I know the reason why you have called me” Hecate chuckled to herself, amused by Sam’s ignorance of her.

 

“So you will help me?” a small spark of hope grew in Sam as he thought that he was finally going to be able to get Dean back and make everything ok. He closed his eyes tight trying to resist the temptation to turn around and face his last hope.

 

“Look at me when I talk to you” Hecate replied as if sensing his thoughts “Have you no manners?”

 

Sam turned slowly to face Hecate, seeing her standing beside the statue in the centre of the crossroad. She appeared as a short spindly old woman dressed in an old tattered black robe with the hood pulled up over her head. Grey scraggly hair cascading down either side almost reaching the ground, her face shadowed by the hood in the moonlight. 

 

She seemed so frail hunched over and gripping a wooden staff in her furrowed bony hands to support her weight. There were two large black dogs, looking like no other breed of dog he had ever seen before sitting at either side of her, staring at him with piercing blue eyes. As harmless as she appeared he could feel a menacing dread emanating from her.

 

“My. You’re more handsome that I thought you would be” she said with surprised tone in her voice. Sam felt like saying ‘and your more uglier than it thought you’d be’ but thought best not to make her mad. She stared right though Sam, he couldn’t see her eyes under the hood, but he could feel her peering into the very depths of his soul, it was beginning to make Sam feel hollow inside. 

 

Sam swallowed hard, his throat clicking as he said “Will you help me? Please. I’ll give you whatever you want”.

 

Hecate’s eyes began to glow as she peered at him from under the hood and he could see a grin pull across the shadowed face. “Straight to business then? Such a shame. It’s been so long since I’ve had anyone to have a decent conversation with”. She tottered around the statue using her staff to help her move, the two strange dogs following close behind, as she continued speaking with an inflection of pity in her voice “you love him don’t you? I can see it in your heart. So much pain and regret”, stopping at one of the stone figures and staring up into its face.

 

“I don’t see what that has to do with anything” Sam replied curtly 

 

“It has everything to do with it!” Hecate’s head snapped towards Sam direction, voice filled with fury. The dogs sensing their mistress’s anger began to growl and bare their teeth that glistened in the moonlight, forcing Sam to take a step back and recall Bobby’s warnings.

 

“Will you save Dean from hell? Please? I need him, I can’t live without him” tears streamed down his face with the admission, as he waited for the goddess to answer him, who just looked back up at the stone face.

 

“I will not be pulling Dean from hell” Her voice was calmer then before but her words tore through Sam, ripping his heart out.

 

“Wont or cant?” he snapped back without even thinking.

 

“You dare to presume the limits of my power!” She shouted at him with renewed ferocity.

 

The ground began to shake beneath them and the sky filled with dark ominous clouds, spreading out across the sky, blocking out the moon. A powerful wind rushed through the trees all around them, making them sway and twist unnaturally, and all Sam could think was ‘this is not good’.

 

The two dogs at Hecate’s side suddenly changed from being caporal to an ethereal form and leapt at Sam leaving a ghostly trail in their wake They knocked him to the ground with a heavy thud that left him breathless, pinning him there. The old crone approached looking down at him with bright glowing eyes as she began to circle around her vulnerable prey.

 

“You know so much Samuel Winchester, yet you are aware of so little” her words echoed in Sam’s head as she continued circling him.

 

“Take me. Just save Dean” Sam gasped out struggling under the wraithlike dogs that held him down, snarling and snapping their jaws to remind him of his place. Hecate stopped at his feet and looked down at Sam with pity, knowing the pain he felt for his brother.

 

“No. I cannot intervene in this war”

 

Sam tilted his head slightly and gave Hecate a puzzled look “what do you mean by that?”

 

“All that has happened to you and your brother was destined to happen. Fate played no hand in this”. The words shocked Sam who stopped his struggle and listen as Hecate continued “powerful forces have been preparing for this for thousands of years. Fate cannot intercede in destiny’s hand. I truly am sorry”.

 

“I don’t understand?” Sam said forgetting the ethereal dogs and focusing only on Hecate.

 

“Time will reveal all” pausing for a moment before continuing “I shall show you compassion, Samuel Winchester. And share with you two certainties that I can foresee”. Sam listened with urgency not wanting to miss anything that she may reveal to him

 

“The first, is that you an Dean will be reunited”. Sam’s heart race and he felt a sudden sense of relief fill him.

 

“The second, is that you will be swallowed into hell” With that Hecate and her two companions vanished into the darkness, leaving Sam alone once again, laying on the ground as the clouds and wind dissipated and the moon and stars shone through once again.

 

Sam let out a pained moan as he rolled onto his side drawing his knees up to his chest. He let the anguish and sorrow wash over him; his last hope gone and Dean was not saved. He stayed there on the cold dirt ground just thinking about Hecate’s words, none of which made any sense to him at all and only left him with more questions he could not answer. 

 

“I’m sorry Dean, I failed you” he said to himself as he got up off the ground, dusting himself off and moving back towards the car. He looked back at the crossroad shrine as he opened the door thinking over what more he could do. He had tried everything and nothing worked, all hope was lost so he wiped the tears from his face and got in the car, deciding to drive to the nearest town and find a motel to get some sleep in. A few hours rest would do him good, and then he could work out what to do next.

 

Driving back down the road his head was swimming in dark thoughts and his heart shattered into a thousand pieces. He switched off the stereo, even listening to Dean’s music wasn’t comfort enough, and he’d rather drive in silence then be reminded of his loss. 

 

The tears he’d fought so hard to hold back began to flow bringing anger with them which made Sam punch the steering wheel several times, the impalas horn crying out his anger with each punch. Losing control of his anger caused him to lose control of the car as it slid sideways, Sam frantically turning the wheel to regain control and slamming his foot down on the brake. 

 

Coming to a complete stop Sam just gripped the wheel so tight his knuckles went white, Breath heavy in his chest as he rested his head against the wheel. ‘Dean would kill him if he crashed his baby’ Sam thought to himself, then laughed at the absurdity of it, ‘Dean’s gone’ he reminded himself, his thought cold against the lonely setting of the road.

 

Over and over in his mind he replayed everything he had done to try and save Dean and all the things that Hecate had said to him, there just didn’t seem to be anything left. Hecate had told him that he and Dean would be reunited, but offered no help in bringing him back. She also said that Sam was going to hell, it just didn’t add up, there was no more hope in finding Dean. Or was there?

 

What Hecate said suddenly began to make sense in the darkness of his mind, forming terrifying thoughts. It was the only thing left to do. He knew Dean would never forgive him for it, but what other choice did he have. So he put the car back into gear and drove on again, knowing what had to be done, no matter how terrible it was. 

 

……………………………………

 

Sam stepped into the dingy motel room flicking on the lights, taking a second to check out the awful décor that looked at home in a 70’s porno. He shut the door behind him and walked to a table setting a brown paper bag on the table before entering the kitchen and returning with a glass. Sitting down at the table he pulled a bottle of whiskey from the bag, unscrewed the cap then poured himself a large glass. 

 

He just stared at the glass for a few minutes before downing it in a single shot and pouring himself another. ‘It’s for courage’ he thought to himself, ‘I don’t think I can do this sober’. 

 

His thoughts were all of Dean and were growing increasingly darker with every glass of whiskey that passed his lips. The alcohol was doing its job and he was well and truly drunk by the time he’d gotten a few inches from the bottom of the bottle.

 

“Don’t worry Dean, it’ll all be over soon” he said to himself trying to stand up but falling back into the chair as the room began to spin, knocking the glass onto the floor where it smashed. He looked down at the broken glass and whispered “I’m sorry” to no one in particular, just feeling the need to say it. He thought of all that he had lost and began to cry still looking down at the pieces of broken glass feeling despondent. It had all began with his mother, then Jess, His father; and now, worst of all he had lost Dean.

 

It was hard enough when Sam had left for Stanford, the secret desires he held so close to his heart were unbearable. He looked into Dean’s eyes seeing the disappointment there as he turned his back on him. If only he had known the truth, he could have asked Dean to leave with him; they could have had a normal life together. The thought of Dean living a normal life made Sam smile though, letting out a soft chuckle, until Hecate’s word came back to him. According to her it was all destined to happen, there was no way around it. 

 

Sam pulled out his gun, feeling the weight of it in his hand before putting it down on the table. He stared at it for a moment considering what he was doing, fighting against the voices in his head that screamed no, this is not right. He had rationalised this in his head, he couldn’t turn back now. Dean was gone and everything had had tried to save him failed, so this was all that was left to him. 

 

If he couldn’t find anyone who could pull Dean out of hell, then he would go down to hell himself and save Dean. After all there was nothing left to live for anymore. 

 

“Please forgive me Dean. There’s no other way” he said to himself as he picked up the gun sobbing with remorse and fear. Sam put the barrel of the gun into his mouth, feeling the cold steel slide across his tongue and tasting the bitter taste of gun oil. ‘I have to do this for you Dean’ he repeated over and over in his head, squeezing his eyes shut and letting the tears stream down his cheeks as he put his finger on the trigger. ‘No turning back now’ his finger slowly pulled at the trigger waiting for the loud blast, it felt like time was slowing down and the anticipation was becoming excruciating. 

 

Bang. Bang. Bang.

 

‘Shit’ someone was pounding on the door. No one knew he was here, so who could it be?

 

Bang. Bang. Bang.

 

The pounding at the door continued. Whoever this was they weren’t going away.

 

This was difficult enough for Sam to do without the added distraction; he had to get rid of the disruption as fast as he could. He pulled the gun from his mouth, taking his finger off the trigger and placed the gun back down on the table, taking a swig from the whiskey bottle to wash the taste of gun oil from his mouth. Standing, he walked to the door feeling drunk and agitated as he swung it open with a surly “what?”

 

A young attractive blonde haired woman stood at the door giving Sam a Pitiful look as if she knew the pain he was feeling. Her hand resting on the door frame to support her weight as she leaned forward and let her head fall with a sigh of relief.

 

“I’m so sorry about Dean, Sam” She said as she raised her face to meet Sam’s eyes, revealing her own black demon eyes.

 

“Ruby?” Sam said in shock being the last person he had expected to see, the dark thoughts of his earlier actions still in the back of his mind.

 

“Yes. Lilith was to powerful Sam, I couldn’t stop her. I’m so sorry”

 

Sam wanted to blame her, wanted to kill her for Dean’s death; but he knew it wasn’t her fault. ‘I’m the one to blame for all this’ he thought to himself as he looked down to avert his eyes from Ruby’s. “It’s not your fault” was all he could say.

 

Ruby gave Sam a half-hearted smile sensing the troubling and dark atmosphere that surrounded Sam as she asked “can I come in”

 

Sam just paused for a moment, hesitant to let her in considering what he had just been about to do before she had disturbed him. He wanted to say no and tell her to leave him alone, but he also didn’t want to be alone anymore. Doubts about his decision to take his own life began to grow with in him, and he was losing his courage to do it fast.

 

“Come in” was all Sam said as he turned away from the door and walked back into the room.

 

She followed Sam into the room cautiously, still unsure of his frame of mind as she noticed the almost empty whiskey bottle and gun on the table. Things did not look good with Sam, his face was gaunt and eyes dark showing his lack of sleep; and his mood had definitely become much darker than she had ever seen before.

 

“Expecting company?” she asked motioning towards the table.

 

“That’s none of your business” Sam replied angrily as he slumped down sitting on the end of the bed.

 

That just confirmed it for Ruby. Sam was not in a good place right now, he was teetering on the edge and she couldn’t let him end it all by putting a bullet in his head. Sam was far too important, so she had to tread carefully and steer him in the right direction.

 

“How did you get back” Sam asked not really caring but needing to avoid the questions that he could see forming in Ruby’s head as she looked at the gun.

 

“It wasn’t easy. I had call in all my favours just to get close to an exit. Lilith had me buried pretty deep in the pit”.

 

Sam didn’t even acknowledge her response to his question, lost in his own thoughts. She had to snap him out of it and she knew there was only one way to do it.

 

“There was a lot of chatter down there. About Dean” That got Sam’s attention and he lifted his head up to look at her.

 

“What have you heard?” he said with urgency, standing to move closer to her.

 

“It’s not good Sam, I’m sorry. There was talk that he’s in deep”. Sam just turned away from her after hearing that. Ruby could see he was already pretty broken and with the right push she would have him back on the right track.

 

“Lilith has her best demon dealing with him, following her instructions. She wants him to suffer and there is no way of getting him out from where they have him”. It was working; just mentioning Lilith was beginning to bring the rage out in Sam. She could see it in the way his fist trembled as he clenched it tight.

 

“You can’t save him Sam. But I found a way to kill Lilith. We can make you stronger and you can make her pay for what she did to Dean” her words were filled with sympathy but her head was full triumph, she could see how easy it was going to be to fill Sam with a desire for retribution. It was obvious that Sam was so damaged right now that he was blaming himself for Dean’s death; she just had to focus that blame back towards Lilith and Sam would be eating out of her hand. That thought made Ruby chuckle to herself, knowing what she had in stall for him.

 

Sam could feel the rage swell inside him with every mention of her name. he was so caught up with trying to save Dean from hell that he had almost forgotten how much he had wanted to make her pay for all this. There was also that chance that she could let him out of hell but he knew that was not going to be an easy task. A powerful demon like her was not going to just give in unless he could make her suffer enough to beg for mercy. But if there was a chance of getting dean back he would do whatever it took so he said without looking back at Ruby “what do you need me to do?”.

 

“It all has to do with Azazel” she replied softly taking care to gauge Sam’s reactions before continuing. “His blood changed you; it made you stronger than an ordinary human. It made you special”. 

 

Sam just listened to her words, not sure where this was leading as he waited for her to get to the point.

 

“Drinking demons blood is the key Sam. It will make you stronger and give you powers you never even thought were possible”. Her words sounded more like pleas towards the end.

 

“Are you out of your mind?” he shouted as he swung around to face Ruby. What the hell was she thinking, it just sounded insane.

 

“Hear me out Sam. This is the only way you’re going to be able to take on Lilith. You don’t stand a chance unless you do this” 

 

Sam started pacing the warn carpet of the room, disgusted at the idea of drinking demons blood. “I’m not doing that” was all he could say.

 

“So what are you going to do then, just crawl back into that bottle and feel sorry for yourself? You think I don’t know why that gun is sitting on the table” Sam stopped dead in his tracks with that comment.

 

“You think Dean would just want you throwing your life away after all he has sacrificed for you? You have a chance here to put Lilith down for good and you would rather put a bullet in your head”.

 

Dean’s words came rushing back to Sam, ‘live for me Sammy. Keep on fighting’, making him regret his hastiness at saying no to Ruby.

 

“Okay. Your right. I have to do whatever it takes” The words were cold and empty as Sam said them.

 

Ruby fought off a smile as she heard those words and knew that she had won.

 

“This will work Sam, I know it” she said with a hint of seduction as she pulled a knife from her belt and slowly ran it across the inside of her forearm, leaving a trail of blood that spilled over. She approached Sam dropping the knife to the floor as she offered up her arm to him and said “Drink it. It will be okay”.

 

Sam looked at he cut feeling uneasy then looked back up at Ruby who gave him a reassuring smile. Five minutes ago he’d been ready to swallow a bullet, so why should this be such a big deal he thought to himself as he looked back down at the blood. “Whatever it takes” he said once more as if to remind himself what it was all for then then lifted Ruby’s arm to his mouth and began to drink.

 

The blood was warm and coppery as it filled his mouth, swallowing it down with more ease than he thought he’d be able to manage. He could not believe as it filled him that he could feel the energy in the blood being absorbed into him. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was intoxicating. 

 

He sucked harder on the open wound, feeling the power rush to every part of his body. This was better than the adrenalin high of a hunt. This was better than sex. And as he heard Ruby give off a soft moan of pleasure, he knew that he wanted more.

 

……………………………………………..

 

Dean woke breathless and gasped in the cold stale air around him as his senses suddenly came back to him. ‘Fire’ he thought as he remembered the searing ball of flames that had consumed him; he quickly looked over his body only to find that he was naked but completely intact. 

 

He was on a cold black floor made of stone that looked like obsidian, on his hands and knees turning his head to try and see what was around him. All that he saw though was darkness and more of the strange black stone of the walls around him. There weren’t even any sounds here, which was a small relief considering the constant screaming that tormented him when he was hanging in the abyss. He was alone and bare ass naked in this cold dark place.

 

Dean pushed himself up to stand, stumbling a little as he felt uneasy on his feet, taking another look around him before saying “where the hell am I?”.

 

“Hell is exactly where you are Dean” a voice called out from the darkness, the same voice he had heard calling to him in the abyss.

 

“it’s so good to finally have you here and all to myself” 

 

A creature stepped out of the darkness from where the voice had come revealing itself to Dean for the first time. It stood at least 9 foot tall with spindly limbs, standing on hind quarter legs that ended in clawed feet. Its hands looked massive on the bony arms with long thin fingers that were pointed like razor sharp claws. The head rested on a long thin neck a face more animal than human with six long horns curving back as they protruded from his skull, looking almost like a crest. Behind it he could see two tentacles sticking out from each shoulder, hanging down his back to the tail that snaked out behind him looking far longer than it should and moving as if it had a mind of its own. Black scales covered the creature from head to toe allowing it to hide in the shadows and blend in unseen.

 

This thing was a demon he thought to himself as it opened its scaly eyes, peering at him with soulless white eyes that stood out against its black skin. Lips curled up and smiled at him revealing razor sharp teeth and a long cylindrical tongue.

 

“Oh Jesus!” Dean said, not even hearing the words as they left his mouth.

 

“Not quiet” the demon said as he laughed at his own joke

 

“You can call me Alistair. And now we have introductions out of the way, shall we start the fun?”

 

The demons words worth smooth and rolled of its tongue with an inflection of enticement, they cut right through him like razors leaving him colder than ever.

 

“Fun huh, you know what might be fun? Me kicking your ass!” Dean said cockily

 

The Demon threw its head back and laughed at the comment, taking a few steps closer with its feet making a slapping sound on the floor.

 

“That does sound like fun. You and I are going to have such a good time” Alistair said with a grin as he got even closer to Dean. 

 

Alistair’s tail snaked behind him and before Dean could even realise what was happening it whipped around winding itself around his waist gripping him tight. Teeth came down fast and sunk into Dean’s shoulder making him scream out in shock and agonising pain.

 

“Get the fuck off me!” He shouted while punching and kicking at the demon that held him firmly in its teeth. He could feel his blood running down his chest and gave one hard kick to the demons side making it loosen its grip and release his shoulder so it could regain its balance. 

 

He took the opportunity to turn and start running, not bothering to look back and see if the demon was chasing after him. Only focusing on getting the fuck out of there. His heart was pounding in his chest, feeling as though it was about to burst through his rib cage at any moment. 

 

Dean ran through the twisting dark tunnels for as long as he could, his muscles burning with over exertion and the pain of his shoulder wound throbbing. He leaned back against the cold wall trying to catch his breath and take a moment to check his wound. It wasn’t as bad as it felt, there being no tears but the puncture wounds were deep. He had nothing to clean the wound so pressed his hand over the wound clamping it and hoping to stop the bleeding.

 

“I have to get out of here. Have to find Sam” Dean said to himself between pants. Through it all Sam had always been in his heart. The only thing that was keeping him going through all this shit.

 

His thoughts were broken by the sound of Alistair’s laugh echoing through the tunnels making him look around and reminding him that he had no idea where he was or which way to run. He took a chance and headed to the nearest corner continuing to run through the dark labyrinth in search of some kind of exit.

 

“Where are you running to Dean? You’re in hell, my own little slice of hell and there is no escape”

 

“Fuck you asshole” Dean shouted back not stopping for a moment.

 

Dean turned another corner stopping abruptly as he came to a dead end, ‘this is not good’ he thought to himself as he turned around.

 

“Found you”

 

“Shit!” he said as Alistair rushed out of the darkness and threw him against the wall.

 

His head smacked hard against the wall making him black out right as he looked up to see Alistair standing above him grinning.

 

…………………………………………..

 

“Sammy” Dean whispered groggily as he came too.

 

He tried to move but found himself unable too, looking up to see his hands shackled to chains hanging down from the endless darkness. He was in a large room made from the same obsidian as the rest of this miserable place. A pedestal sat in front of him with strange blades and other disturbing tools resting on it, obviously used for torture and inflicting as much pain as possible. He knew now that his suffering had only just begun.

 

“You’re awake. Good, it’s more fun that way” Alistair hissed out as he stepped out of the shadows.

 

“You have been a very bad little pet and I’m going to have to punish you for running away”

 

“What? You mean staring at your face isn’t punishment enough?” Dean replied.

 

“Such insolence” Alistair said running his sharp finger across Dean’s jawline leaving a line of blood that trickled down. “But we will soon fix that”

 

“How about you kiss my ass”

 

Alistair smiled at Dean’s defiance knowing that he would get great pleasure from breaking him. He walked over to the pedestal and picked up a large knife, twisting it in his hand as he examined it then said “maybe latter. Right now though I’d like to see just how much guts you really have”.

 

And with that Alistair stabbed the blade deep into Dean’s stomach dragging it down and opening the wound with his long fingers as Dean screamed out his pain, a pain that was nothing like he had experienced before. Blood poured from the opening Alistair had made as he pushed his finger in deeper opening the wound more so he could get his whole hand in, watching with great pleasure enjoying the sound of Dean’s screams.

 

Tears streamed down his face and blood ran down his legs, pooling on the cold black floor beneath him. ‘Please help me Sam’ he thought to himself as the realisation set in that this was only going to get worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke once again on the cold obsidian floor surrounded by darkness, still feeling the lingering pain of the previous days slice and dice. His body had been left mutilated beyond recognition, and if it weren’t for the fact he was already dead, he certainly would have been after Alistair was done. He looked down at his hand, the flesh had regenerated and the last of the scars were quickly fading and he thought to himself ‘if only the memories of Alistair’s brutality would fade so easily’.

 

He had to hand it to Alistair though; he certainly was good at what he did. Every day he would get a little more creative, showing Dean the limits of his suffering and the endless possibilities of Alistair’s imagination.

 

“Good morning Dean” Alistair hissed as he stepped out of the shadows. “I hope you slept well”

 

“Like a baby. But you really need to do something about the cable. There aint nothing good to watch down here” Dean replied with the best bravado he could manage.

 

Alistair laughed and watched Dean as he got to his feet shakily.

 

“So what are we going to play today? Doctors and nurses?”

 

“Such a glutton for punishment” Alistair replied as he rested his hand on Dean’s shoulder gripping it tight then loosening his grip as he turned and led Dean to the other room that he had gotten so familiar with.

 

Instinct told Dean to run but he had learnt from experience that there was no point, Alistair always found him and took pleasure in the hunt. Instead he just took his position as the shackled chains dropped down from the darkness clamping around his wrists and raising him up under Alistair’s gaze.

 

“Let’s talk for a bit Dean. I really feel like where getting to know each other so well these days” Alistair said as he ran his hand across Dean’s chest leaving small trails of blood where he’s claws broke the skin.

 

“How bout we just get to the good stuff. I’m getting antsy up here” replied Dean masking his fear with sarcasm.

 

“Plenty of time for that” Alistair smiled as he spoke, walking around Dean and touching him ever so lightly in an almost seductive way. “I want to make you and offer. An offer that’s just too good to be true, but I promise you that it will be worth it” 

 

“I’m flattered. But you’re just not my type” Dean replied with a half-hearted grin that made Alistair laugh out loud.

 

Alistair dug his claws into Dean’s side with a grin that made Dean scream out in shock and pain. He was relishing the feeling of Dean’s blood flowing onto his hand as he said “You suffer so much, but I can make the pain go away. All you have to do is agree to become my pupil. Let others suffer in your place and stand at my side”. He pulled his claws from Dean’s flesh slowly allowing Dean to catch his breath as he waited for a response.

 

The offer was tempting, Dean couldn’t deny that. Alistair had a gift for cruelty and right now Dean was his favourite play thing, Alistair took every opportunity to remind him of that fact. Dean still had one last hope though, that shone through the darkness of this place, ‘Sammy’. Sam would never leave him down here; he knew sooner or later he would be back in Sam’s arms. He couldn’t give up on that. Not now, not ever. 

 

“Go fuck yourself” Dean sputtered out through the pain.

 

“Dean, Dean, Dean” Alistair replied shaking his head. “How long can you hold out?” he said as he picked up a blade and began making precise cuts along Dean’s torso. “Because I have all eternity” and with that he put down the blade and began peeling back the skin where he had cut, pulling the skin away from the muscle forcing Dean to scream and writhe against his touch.

 

“This can all stop if you would only say yes” 

 

Alistair continued peeling the skin from Dean’s flesh, enjoying the symphony of screams that each new piece unleashed from his plaything. ‘I’m going to have get a little more inventive with this one’ he thought to himself as he stepped back to admire his handy work. Taking in the sight of the wet and bloody muscles that twitched in the open air.

 

“Say yes and I’ll make it all better”

 

Dean was in agony but there was no way he was going to give Alistair the satisfaction of beating him, so he just spat out the blood that had welled up in his mouth and said “Never!”.

 

Alistair scowled in frustration but decided to just enjoy the torment he would unleash on Dean. He had all the time in the world and sooner or later Dean would be begging to be his bitch. 

 

………………………………………………….

 

The rain came down heavy that night and Sam sat there watching the patterns on the window as water streaked down it. He could hear Ruby pacing the floor behind him speaking on deaf ears as Sam continued staring lost in his own thoughts.

 

“Sam…Sam…Sammy!”

 

“Don’t call me that” Sam responded, snapped out of his own thoughts by the name that Dean always called him. Only Dean was allowed to call him Sammy and Ruby was definitely no Dean.

 

“Sorry. It’s just you been staring out that window for the last hour and haven’t listened to a thing I’ve said”. Ruby watched as Sam slowly turned in his chair to face her, looking at her with cold empty eye’s that revealed the pain he still held onto in his heart.

 

“What were you saying?” Sam asked still distracted by the thoughts of Dean that lingered.

 

“You’re getting stronger, which is great. But we still have a long way to go if you’re going to take down Lilith. Take some more of my blood and then we can try and work on some of your new skills”.

 

Sam watched as Ruby pulled a blade from her pocket and raised it to her arm, still feeling somewhat uneasy about the whole demon blood thing. “Whose body are you riding in Ruby?” he asked before she could cut into the skin.

 

“What do you care? You’ve never asked me that before” Ruby looked down at Sam shocked by his sudden question, unsure where this was leading.

 

“Well I’m asking now” Sam snapped back feeling the anger rise inside him

 

“She’s a nobody” 

 

Sam rose up, the chair falling behind him as he stood and said “that’s not what I asked Ruby” giving her a look of pure rage.

 

Ruby could see that Sam was on edge and knew better than to push him when he was like this so decided to just be honest with him, hoping it would settle him down so they could get back to business. “She’s a secretary, working a dead end job that she hates; living with two cats in a one bedroom apartment”. She hoped that would be enough to satisfy Sam, he was not ready yet and still needed a lot more blood if he was going to kill Lilith.

 

Sam imagined the woman trapped inside her own subconscious, unable to scream or cry out as Ruby moved her body about like a puppet. He thought about the look of horror that would be on her face as she watched Sam suck the blood from her, feeding like a vampire. He turned his gaze to the floor suddenly feeling disgusted in himself and the thing he was doing.

 

The look on Sam’s face showed that his nerve was wavering, and it was pretty obvious to Ruby that it was because of the meat suit she was wearing. There was no arguing with him on this, she knew there would be no point; it would only push him away and she couldn’t afford any setbacks now she had him where she wanted him. She had to play this one carefully so she stepped over to him and put her hand on his shoulder trying to provide some comfort.

 

“Leave me alone” Sam said knocking the hand from his shoulder.

 

“Sam I…” Before she could finish Sam barged passed her heading towards the door and opened it.

 

“Get out” Sam said, his tone unrelenting

 

“Sam, just hear me out”

 

“Either you get out or I send your ass back to hell. Your choice”

 

Ruby knew that there was no winning this argument so decided to relent and give him some space for a while. She could use the time to figure out how to get around this knew sense of morality that Sam had suddenly developed. So she walked out the door not looking at Sam as she said “There’s a bigger picture in all this Sam. You have to remember that. You’re going to need my help if you’re going to kill Lilith”. And with that Sam closed the door on her leaving her out in the rain.

 

Sam let out a sigh of relief, glad to finally be alone. It wasn’t that he couldn’t stand Ruby; it was just that he was beginning to feel a little smothered by her. She was there were ever he went watching over his back and trying to be all buddy-buddy with him like… like Dean. But she wasn’t Dean.

 

He was happy to have the company at first, after all if Ruby hadn’t shown up when she had he would have blown his brains out all over the cheap motel bed spread. Even with her there though, he still felt a twinge of loneliness in his heart that no one else could fill. 

 

He walked back to the table picking the chair up off the ground so he could sit in it, pulling his laptop over to him and opened it up. 

 

As he waited for the laptop to fire up he thought of Dean and wondered what he must be going through in hell. He couldn’t fathom the horrors of what he would be going through so he pushed it to the back of his mind and brought up the internet browser instead.

 

He typed in a web address he knew off by heart, having used it many times and always deleting it from the history so Dean wouldn’t find it. A picture of half-naked men pressed hard up against one another popped up prompting him to log in his account information, his username: tall_manhunter and his password.

 

As it logged in he went to the bar fridge to grab a beer, taking a long drink before setting it down on the table as he sat back in the chair. 

 

He began searching for profile that were in his nearby area and was surprised to see just how many there were. So he took another drink from his beer and set to work on finding someone that was suitable for his needs.

 

He ignored the profiles without photos, knowing that the guys behind them were either ugly as a wendigo or a hundred pounds heavier then there profile states, scanning through photos of guys in various states of undress as he continued drinking his beer. There were tall guys, short guys, guys that looked like they had swallowed a steroid lab, and guys too skinny and androgynous to even be called guys. Then finally he found one, blondebomber. He quickly opened the profile and downed the rest of his beer while he waited for it to load.

 

The guy was good looking with a smooth chiselled chest; he had sandy blonde hair and dark green eyes, looking very similar to Dean. One photo of the guys even had him giving a cheeky grin and come hither eyes that Dean would always give to some random slut he was trying to pick up that would leave them wet in their panties. It had always made him jealous the way he looked at them, he’s always wished Dean would look at him that way, which usually left him with a sour look on his face that Dean called his bitch-face.

 

This guy was better than he had expected to find on here so he quickly pressed the chat invite and headed to the fridge for another beer while he waited for a response.

 

He didn’t have to wait long; his invite had already been accepted by the time he got back, so he opened it and started his conversation.

 

Blondebomber: Hey, how are you?

 

Tall_manhunter: Fine thanks. Just having a few beers. How’s yourself?

 

Blondbomber: Sounds good. I’m doing fine, just at home cruising for some action.

 

Sam began to feel a pleasant buzz from the beer he had been drinking, changing his frustration into lust. He decided to cut through the crap of playing games and get straight down too it, knowing what he was after and pretty certain that this guy was after the same thing. 

 

Tall_manhunter: I’ll get straight to the point. I’m looking for a good no strings attached fuck. You up for it?

 

Blondebomber: Sure I am. You have a pic?

 

The only photo Sam had on display in his profile was one of him shirtless in jeans with is arm across his chest and hand on covering his tattoo to protect his anonymity. The photo was slightly out of focus which was not intended but Sam had always thought it had given the photo a more artistic look. Sam sent through a few photos, including one showing his face and another one of him naked, which he had taken hastily a few months earlier while Dean was in the shower. It didn’t take long to get a reply back from blondebomber.

 

Blondebomber: Very nice dude! I’m definitely keen.

 

Tall_manhunter: Awesome. You want to come over?

 

Blondebomber: Sure, what’s the address?

 

Tall_manhunter: I have two conditions though.

 

Blondebomber: Okay?

 

Tall_manhunter: First is I want to call you Dean and you have to call me Sammy. Second is that once were done you leave.

 

Sam waited for a reply and was beginning to get a little impatient, tapping his fingers on the table and staring hard into the screen. He thought for a moment that maybe he had freaked the guy out and he had left until a message popped up on the screen.

 

Blondebomber: Whatever you want Sammy. Where are you?

 

He sent through the room number and address of the motel, excited by the response he had received but feeling a little anxious about actually going ahead with this. 

 

Blondebomber: Be there in twenty minutes

 

And with that he logged off and Sam’s cock began to strain against his jeans. He knew this was wrong on so many levels but he didn’t care. Dean had gone to hell without every knowing how Sam had really felt about him, he thought he was a coward for not being honest. They could have spent his last year exploring the depths of each other; instead he said nothing and now he was going to settle for a proxy instead.

 

While he waited for his fake Dean to arrive Sam quickly put away any knives and guns that may have been left out and tidying up anything to do with hunting so that he didn’t look like some crazy psycho. He turned out all the lights except for the light in the bathroom, closing the door slightly so there would be just enough light. This gave the room a slightly romantic ambiance, which Sam had not really intended or even considered. At this point in time the only thing he was considering right now was getting laid.

 

The time passed faster than he thought it would and before he knew it there was a knock at the door. He jumped up out of his chair going to the door and opened it into the dimly lit room letting the man step in.

 

In the lighting of the room the man almost looked like Dean for a second, shadows falling in just the right places to make the illusion perfect in Sam’s mind. The only thing that was really ruining it was the fact that the guy was dressed in a style that Dean would never wear in a million years. But soon he would have those clothes on the floor and that wouldn’t matter.

 

“Sammy?” the man said in a voice that lacked Dean’s timber then gave him a smile.

 

“Dean” Sam replied, entering into his fantasy and forgetting that it wasn’t really Dean.

 

Before he even had a chance to say anything else Sam was on him pressing his lips in a crushing kiss to his, almost knocking him to the floor with shock. That only lasted a moment as he began returning Sam’s kiss with the same ferocity, nipping and licking in a way that sent shivers down Sam’s spine.

 

“God Sammy, your so fucking hot” he said pulling away to catch his breath.

 

“I want you so bad Dean” Sam replied pulling him towards the bed.

 

They kissed hard and deep, pulling at each other’s clothes as they raced to be free of them and feel skin upon skin. Tongues darting in and out of each other mouths, as they both undid the buttons of their jeans and pulled down their zippers. Breaking away for a moment, only to remove their shirts exposing their smooth chests to each other.

 

Sam imagined him as Dean in his head looking down at the spattering of freckles on his shoulder that would drive Sam mad, he thought they were so fucking sexy. He quickly grabbed Dean’s head as he did the same, pulling each other in and smashing their mouths together for a passionate kiss. Dean tasted so good, like cheap whiskey and honey.

 

“Tell me what you want Sammy” he said between breaths.

 

Dean was driving him so crazy right now he couldn’t take it anymore. He kissed his way along Dean’s cheek then took his earlobe in his mouth and sucked hard, pulling it until it slipped out between his lips. 

 

“I want to feel you inside me Dean” Sam whispered into his ear.

 

Dean bit at Sam’s jaw then ran his tongue across until he reached the edge of his mouth, kissing the lips and sucking at Sam’s lower lip. “Whatever you want Sammy” he said as he slipped a hand down Sam’s back and into his jeans, gripping his ass and squeezing it gently.

 

Dropping to his knees Dean lowered Sam’s jeans and briefs staring up at him with a wicked grin as he kissed the head of Sam’s cock causing him to shudder. His tongue darted out flicking at the sensitive area just below the head of Sam’s cock making him moan out Dean’s name as precum began to seep down his cock. 

 

 

“Fuck Dean” Sam groaned as Dean greedily sucked up the sticky fluid 

 

That was enough to drive Dean wild as he pushed Sam back onto the bed and began suck deep and hard on his rigid cock grunting out his pleasure each time he went down. He quickly removed Sam’s clothes from around his ankles then did the same to his own all the while taking Sam’s cock deeper into his mouth till he almost gaged. Sam’s cock tasted so good running across his tongue it was sweet and salty all at the same time. 

 

“Feels so good Dean, you’re gona make me blow” Sam moaned as he threw his head back.

 

Dean pulled away from Sam’s cock with a loud sucking pop not wanting this to be over just yet; he licked his lips then pushed Sam further up the bed crawling on all fours to follow him up. He pushed Sam’s legs up, his knees resting against his chest then laid a soft kiss to the tight hole of his ass.

 

Sam moaned feeling the hot lips and breath at his entrance then gasped as he felt Dean’s tongue run across it. His precum was running like a tap, pooling in the muscles of his abdomen “keep going Dean. Don’t stop” Sam moaned with heavy breaths and Dean did not disappoint.

 

He pushed his tongue in deep savouring Sam’s musky taste as he arched his back up off the bed and pushed back wanting more of his hot wet tongue. Dean could feel the tight muscles constricting around him so he wiggled his tongue trying to get deeper and loosen Sam up, getting him ready for his hard cock.

 

The feeling was amazing and Sam couldn’t stand it anymore, Dean was teasing him with his tongue and it wasn’t enough. 

 

“Please Dean. I want you. Need it now” Sam grunted in ecstasy.

 

He pushed his tongue in one last time deeper than before and pushing past the second ring of muscles before pulling out and giving the hole a quick lick. Grabbing his jeans Dean pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom from the pocket which he ripped open using his teeth as he stared down at the hot and sweaty Sam. He moved the condom to his cock and was about to slide it over when Sam grabbed his hand.

 

“Don’t. I wanna feel you in me”

 

“You clean?” Dean asked

 

“Yes” Sam grunted in reply.

 

Sam had always been careful, always used a condom and getting checked whenever the opportunity had arisen. But right now he didn’t care, this was his fantasy and he wanted to be able to feel the skin of Dean’s cock as it slid inside him.

 

Dean threw the condom to the floor and poured the lube onto two of his fingers, pressing them to Sam’s hole. He leaned down between Sam’s legs, kissed the muscles of his stomach then licked up the small slick of precum as he pushed his finger inside. Sam bucked back against his fingers and moaned looking down at him as he licked his way down back to Sam’s cock tasting the hot salty skin.

 

“God Sammy, you’re so tight” he said as he slid a third finger in, finding that special spot that mad Sam quiver and scream out Dean’s name.

 

He rubbed the bundle of nerves while Sam writhed from the sensation until he was about to melt into the bed, then pulled them out making Sam whimper from the loss he felt inside. 

 

“I’m going to make you feel so good now Sammy” he said as he positioned himself and pushed the head of his cock into Sam’s wet hole inching slowly in as he watched Sam wince with the pain of his entry. Once he felt his balls rest against Sam’s ass he stopped and held them there, giving Sam a moment to adjust to the fullness inside him.

 

Sam breathed heavily feeling the hard cock inside him and pulled Dean down to kiss him, sliding his tongue into his mouth and biting at his lip. That drove Dean crazy as he began rocking slowly sliding his cock in and out of Sam’s ass, kissing him back just as hard. The pace was picking up and soon Dean was pulling Sam’s ass up to get a better angle, driving his cock back in hard against his prostate and making him see stars.

 

“Fuck. Dean. Keep going”

 

“So good Sammy”

 

Dean was pounding into Sam hard and fast, his balls slapping against Sam’s ass only increasing his pleasure. Sweat was pouring from them both and they grunted and moaned out their satisfaction riding the feeling that was growing in them both. It was all getting too much and Dean could feel his orgasm rising in hot waves that crashed down on him.

 

“Can’t hold back, anymore Sammy. I’m gonna blow. Gonna cum inside of you”

 

Sam grabbed his own cock and began pumping it furiously feeling his own orgasm approach “Fill me Dean” he gasped.

 

Dean gave off a low guttural moan slamming his cock in deep as he arched his back. He could feel the hot stick ropes of cum jetting from his cock splashing against the walls of Sam’s ass over and over again drawing all the strength out of him. 

 

As Dean’s cum filled him up it pushed Sam over the edge blowing his own load over his chest and stomach as he cried out “love you Dean”. They were both pulsing and wet with sweat and cum as Dean collapsed down on top of him nuzzling into his neck and laying soft kisses there. Sam felt completely wasted breathing deep with Dean laying on top of him, his slowly softening cock beginning to slide out of him with a soft plop. 

 

And that was where the fantasy ended and Sam remembered that this was not Dean. His Dean was dead and in hell and he didn’t want this imposter touching him anymore.

 

“You can leave now”

 

The man just lifted his head and looked at Sam, not saying anything as Sam averted his eyes, not wanting to look into eyes that weren’t Dean’s. He pushed the man off of him and rolled onto his side simply saying “please go” and waited for him to leave.

 

Sam laid there in the bed as his proxy Dean dressed, not wanting to say anything or acknowledge him after what they had just done. 

 

“Here’s my number” he said as he left a card on the bedside table “I’d like to see you again, if you want too that is”

 

Sam didn’t even respond instead he just laid there listening and waiting for him to leave. After a moment he took the hint and left, then Sam curled up into a ball and began crying, letting go of all the pain of losing Dean that returned in that moment. It wasn’t the act itself that made Sam hurt so much but the idea of losing Dean once again, even if it was just a man pretending to be him.

 

…………………………………………..

 

Dean sat hunched over on the cold black floor, his back pressed hard against the wall and his keens drawn up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them. The pain burned through him as his bones and tattered flesh mended and knitted back together. But it wasn’t half as bad as the pain that Alistair had unleashed upon him earlier. 

 

Since Dean had turned down his offer, Alistair had stepped up his game; he sliced, burned, devoured and destroyed ever part of him, day after day. He always gave him the same offer of taking him off the rack if he would put someone on in his place, torturing them in the same way that Alistair had done to him. He had turned it down each time but was beginning to wonder how much more he could take.

 

“God damn it Sam. Where are you?” he whispered to himself feeling the cracks in the only hope he had left. Even through the harshest of tortures that Alistair had inflicted upon him he always kept Sam in his mind, especially that moment. But even that was beginning to become stained with blood.

 

He thought about the good time that he and Sam had shared letting them distract him from the pain; the hunts they had gone on together, the practical joke they had played on each other, the drinks they had shared, even the times they just sat around doing nothing and talking. They were all good memories to Dean and he thought of them fondly. 

 

In the time he had been down in hell Dean had learned to use those memories to block out his suffering while he was recovering from Alistair’s sessions. It was getting harder though so he did his best to try and relax as the last of the wounds sealed up and he let his memories flood his mind as he let himself drift into sleep.

 

He dreamt of the when he first started to notice Sam as something other than a brother, he had felt so confused at that time, feeling guilty and wrong for having such thought about his little brother. He never considered himself as being gay and there were countless women who could attest to that, but there was always some connection to Sam that drew him in; wanting to touch him, feel him close by and smell his scent all around him.

 

The dream that came to him was of the point when he knew there was no turning back from his obsession with Sam, the night he went too far as a brother and not far enough as a lover. It was the last big hunt that he and Sam had been on together before Sam had left for Stanford.

 

Dean, Sam and there father were hunting a particularly nasty witch that had been causing havoc in a small town in Colorado and they finally had her cornered in an old abandoned farmhouse. John went upstairs telling Dean and Sam to search the lower floors and watch each other’s backs.

 

“You take the kitchen. Ill check the den” Dean said softy as Sam nodded in agreement. With that they split up and Dean wasn’t too concerned, even though Sam was only seventeen he had proven himself as a capable hunter time and time again.

 

Dean treaded softly through the house searching for any signs of the witch as he approached the dark room of the den. Dust covered everything and he could see no signs of anything having been in here in decades, so he moved to another room deciding to keep searching until he met back with Sam.

 

A sudden crash sounded from the kitchen and panic made Dean’s heart race as the thought that Sam was in danger set in. He quickly race to the kitchen expecting to find Sam being attacked by the witch and stopped dead in his tracks with the sight that was in front of him.

 

“Sorry, I tripped” Sam said apologetically down on the floor looking up at Dean. He could see the smirk pull across his face and was waiting for the teasing to begin but was cut short as John stormed in with his gun ready to blast the hell out of anything that moved. 

 

“What the hell happened?” John asked looking at both his boys.

 

“Sammy fell on his ass again” Dean replied with amusement. 

 

“Damn it Sam, be more careful. This isn’t the time to be fooling around” John snapped chastely.

 

“Sorry Dad” was all Sam could say in reply, not wanting to piss his father off.

 

John left the room returning to his search of the upper level as Dean walked over to Sam offering a hand to help him up. He took the hand and got to his feet as Dean gave him a wink that said ‘don’t worry about it’ then turned to continue the search.

 

Dean was just walking out of the kitchen when a sudden force flung him across the room and he heard a shout from Sam. It took him a few seconds for the blurriness of his vision to clear and his head to stop pounding but when they did it was not a pretty sight.

 

The witch stood behind Sam gripping him around the throat and cutting off his air, she held a knife raising it above him chanting an incantation for her spell. She was almost finished and about to bring the knife down into Sam’s chest when Dean’s hunting instinct finally pushed past his shock.

 

“Sammy!” Dean cried out as he raised the shotgun.

 

He fired a crack shot that hit the witch’s hand, blowing it clean off and sending the knife sliding across the floor. The witch screamed out in pain losing her grip on Sam as John raced into the kitchen. Sam scurried to get out of the way as John opened fire on the witch unloading all his ammo into her face and chest as Dean raced over to do the same.

 

He stood there for a moment feeling enthralled with his impressive aim at taking out the witch’s knife, when he heard his father shout out “Sam” quickly making him turn his gaze to his brother.

 

Sam was on the floor groaning and clutching at his side as blood spilled out over his hands, the witch had managed to rake her ragged claws deep into Sam’s side as he moved to get out of the way. “Fuck” Dean said to himself as he got down on the floor to help his brother, only to be pushed out of the way by their father who shot him a dirty look and said “I thought I told you to watch his back”.

 

Dean Just stood there and watched as John picked up his younger brother and carried him to the impala as fast as he could. His dad obviously blamed him for this and Dean was starting to think that maybe it was his fault, pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind as he followed to help put Sam into the back seat.

 

The impala raced back to the motel with John behind the wheel as Dean stayed with Sam in the back cleaning the wound and prepping it for stiches. It wasn’t as bad as it had looked at first glance and Dean felt some relief in that, but knew John was still going to give him an ass kicking over it; so he just took Sam’s bloodied shirt and staunched the wound hoping his father would calm down once he saw that it wasn’t so bad.

 

When they got back to the hotel John stitched up Sam not saying a word to Dean until he had the last stich in place, then he turned to Dean and simply told him that they were low on antibiotics so he would have to go and get some more and that he would have to go back to the farm and burn the remains. He could see that the wound was not nearly as bad as he first thought so told Dean he would not be back until mid-morning since there was no great urgency. Before John left though he pulled Dean out of the motel and told him not to leave Sam alone in his most aggressive tone, leaving Dean to look after his younger brother.

 

“Hey Sammy, how you feeling?” Dean asked sounding a little deflated.

 

“I’m fine. And you can stop beating yourself up over it. This isn’t your fault” Sam replied earning a soft chuckle from Dean.

 

“Hear take these” Dean said as he handed Sam a couple of pain killer, “and something to wash them down with” offering a large glass of whiskey.

 

Sam took the pills and washed them down with the whiskey thanking Dean for looking out for him as he laid his head back down on the pillow and waited for the pain cocktail to kick in.

 

It wasn’t long before Sam was sound asleep, snoring softly as Dean watched over him from the other bed. He watched the rise and fall of Sam’s chest admiring the perfect muscles that had formed giving him a body that turned the heads of most girls and even a few guys. Sam was not the scrawny little kid he had once been, growth spurts had changed him into a man; a man that was sexy in Dean’s eyes.

 

Dean turned away feeling guilty for having such impure thought about his younger brother but could not resist the urge to look back.

 

With a snort Sam shifted on the bed slightly moving closer to Dean causing him to smile and continue admiring the beauty before him. Without even thinking he moved to the edge of his bed and sat up leaning closer to Sam then reached out to rest his hand above Sam’s heart, feeling its steady pulse through his smooth soft skin.

 

Sam didn’t move and Dean couldn’t fight the need and desire that was burning inside of him. He ran his fingers down his chest to the muscles of his abdomen as Sam’s lips parted slightly letting a soft moan escape. This only fuelled Dean’s desire sending the blood to his cock as it pushed against the denim of his jeans. 

 

“You’re so beautiful Sammy” Dean said softly as he continued stroking the soft skin of his brother. He could feel goose bumps form under his touch and watched as Sam’s breath began to get heavier making soft sighs with each release.

 

As he looked down he could see Sam’s cock slowly coming to life under his sweats making Dean swallow hard and lick his lips. His finger moved to the sensitive nipples where he traced circles around them with his fingers as they harden to his touch. Checking to see that Sam was not waking he let his hand drift further down, noticing the wet patch forming on Sam’s already straining sweatpants as he slid his hand under the elastic waist and gently gripped the throbbing cock. 

 

Sam gave off a pleasurable moan as Dean slowly began to stroke the hard cock in his hand, his mouth getting wet with excitement. Soft whimpers came from Sam as Dean began stroking harder and faster under the constricting sweats getting Dean more excited by the vision of his brother in the midst of ecstasy.

 

Dean watched while stroking as his brother arched his back and began moaning loudly, a single word escaping between the moans “Dean”.

 

He was shocked by what he just heard and before he could pull his hand away Sam cam hard all over it. Dean could feel the hot sticky fluid running over his fingers as he released the still throbbing cock from his hands, looking back up to see his brother collapsing back down into his slumber smiling with satisfaction.

 

He pulled his hand from Sam’s sweats bringing it to his face to examine and breathe in the musky scent of his brother before putting it to his mouth and savouring the sweet sticky taste of Sam.

 

The guilt quickly caught up to him and Dean ran to the bathroom closing the door behind him. ‘Fuck, what have I done?’ he thought to himself as he slid down to the floor. “I’m so going to hell for this”

 

“Good morning Dean”

 

Dean lifted his head fast, startled from his dream as he saw Alistair standing above him.

 

“Pleasant dreams I see” Alistair hissed motioning to the hard cock slick with precum between Dean’s legs.

 

“Well I certainly wasn’t dreaming about your ugly ass” Dean snapped.

 

“What a shame” Alistair grinned as he closed his eyes and ran his hand over Dean’s hard cock saying “but it is something to think about”.

 

“What’s the matter Alistair? Feeling a bit of penis envy are you. You dickless wonder” Dean said with as much confidence that his weary body would allow. He would try anything he could to try and get to Alistair.

 

Alistair opened his eyes and pulled a wide vicious smile that showed all his teeth glistening like daggers.

 

“Sticks and stones may break my bones” Alistair gave a soft chuckle.

 

“I think we should change the game now Dean”

 

Dean’s face dropped at those words as he wondered what new horrors Alistair had install for him.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Alistair stood up straight looking down on Dean, both hands stretching out from his body as if presenting something; he grinned with delight a look that was terrifyingly evil.

 

Dean watched as two flaps of skin at the black scaly mound of Alistair’s crotch parted and a penis that looked more like that of an animal than a man’s pushed forward. It grew harder and longer until it was fully erect and resembling the cock of a horse.

 

‘Oh fuck’ Dean thought to himself as the two tentacles on Alistair’s back stretched out, crossing over to grip each of Dean’s wrists. They lifted him up and spun him around so fast he had no idea what was happening, just as Alistair grabbed both Deans’ thighs and lifted them up leaving Dean suspended in mid-air.

 

Alistair’s tongue snaked out of his mouth moving up between Dean’s ass cheeks and finding the tight entrance of his hole it pushed in hard and deep. 

 

“FUCKKKK” Dean screamed out as the tongue twisted around inside him leaving its thick saliva as it quickly pulled out. He gasped for air as the tight muscles of his ass hole burned with pain, but he wasn’t given much time to catch his breath as Alistair began to lower him.

 

The flat head of Alistair’s cock touched the aching hole of Dean’s ass and he struggled with all his might to break free from Alistair’s strong grip. It was to no avail as he was not match; the cock drove in half its length into Dean’s body making him scream out as tears ran down his face.

 

Alistair leaned over Dean pulling him close to his body while impaled on his cock and whispered in Dean’s ear “you can find as much pleasure in hell as there is pain. You just have to say yes”.

 

“Fuck Sammy! Help me!” Dean screamed out.

 

Alistair threw his head back and laughed as he began pounding into Dean with force, who screamed and sobbed with each breath he drew in; the pain a new experience to Alistair’s previous tortures.

 

The cock slammed in and out bringing new pain with each thrust and Dean thought to himself ‘please Sam, I can’t take this’. He felt Alistair’s tail suddenly wrap itself around his cock wriggling to create friction that brought pleasure into the mix of his pain. The nerves in his prostates throbbed with the sensation as waves of ecstasy and agony ripped through him.

 

“Just say yes to me Dean” Alistair panted out as his cock slid over the bundle of nerves making Dean cry out, not certain if it was from the pleasure or the pain.

 

“Please stop Alistair”

 

“Say yes”

 

His hole was so tight and Alistair could feel an orgasm burning inside him.

 

“Yes Dean, say it. Say yes and I can make this feel so good for you”

 

Even through the pain this new sensation of pleasure was becoming too strong. The tail around his cock squeezed and writhed wildly and the nerves in his ass throbbed with carnality. He was about to cum so hard and he had no control over it.

 

“NOOOO” Dean screamed out as he came, shooting cum down the black scales of the tail.

 

That was enough to set Alistair off blowing hot torrents of cum deep into Dean’s bowels that stung the tears and fissures while moaning out “yessss”. He leaned over panting heavily and licked along Dean’s neck, his tongue squirming it way to his ear as he whispered “I hope you enjoyed the new game Dean”.

 

Dean was dropped to the floor with a thud that knocked the breath out of him as Alistair turned and began to walk away.

 

“I’ll let you have a little more rest. It’s so much more fun when you fight back”

 

Dean was left lying on the ground curled up in a foetal position with blood and cum dripping from his abused hole; he quivered and sobbed with the shock of what he had just been through. Ruined and alone on the cold obsidian floor.

 

………………………………………………..

 

It had been a couple of days since that night with Blondebomber and Sam had felt a little guilty about the way he had treated him. He was also feeling a little lonely and thought it would be nice to have some company so he flipped open his phone and dialled the number on the card that he had left. After the fourth ring though he was about to hang up when it picked up and a voice said “hello?”

 

“Ah, hey. Is this blondebomber?” Sam asked feeling a little embarrassed.

 

“Who is this?” the voice replied.

 

“It’s Sam”

 

Sam felt like a complete idiot. The guy probably didn’t even remember who he was.

 

“Sammy?” The voice sounded a little surprised.

 

“Wow. I didn’t think I would be hearing from you again”

 

“Yeah. Look, I wanted to apologise about the way I acted the other night. You didn’t deserve that” Sam said solemnly 

 

“It’s cool. I’m kind of glad you called actually Sammy” he replied

 

Sam chuckled, relieved that he wasn’t getting called an asshole and told to fuck off.

 

“Just Sam is fine. I didn’t actually get your name though”

 

“It’s Graham” he said with a laugh.

 

Sam paused for a second feeling a little awkward but pushed though it hoping he wouldn’t get rejected.

 

“Well Graham, I was wondering if you might want to catch up for a beer?” Sam asked shyly

 

“Sure, how about tonight?

 

Sam was relieved and said “Yeah, that would be great”

 

“Cool, ill drop by around seven”

 

“Okay. See you then” Sam replied as he hung up the phone, feeling a little better now that he had rid himself of that guilt.

 

By the time seven o’clock rolled round Sam was in a much better mood greeting Graham at the door with a friendly smile. They sat on the couch together drinking beers and just talking, getting to know each other a little better; slowly moving closer to each other as the night went on until their legs were resting up against one another.

 

Sam told stories about his time at Stanford and Graham told stories about his time backpacking through Europe, they shared jokes and laughed and eventually Graham had asked who Dean was. It was not an easy thing to explain, so Sam simply said that he was a close friend who had passed away recently that Sam had been in love with. He left out the details of Dean being his brother and the supernatural circumstances surrounding his death, not wanting to sound like a complete crazy person.

 

Graham looked at Sam seeing the sorrow on his face and felt so bad for him. He pulled Sam over into a strong hug, holding him close to his chest and telling him how sorry he was as he stroked his hair. This surprised Sam causing him to tense up a little, but he eventually relaxed into Graham’s arms and let him comfort him. 

 

Sam asked Graham to stay the night, to which he happily accepted. They climbed into bed together Sam lying with his back to the door as Graham climbed in behind him and put his arm over Sam pulling him flush against his chest. He kissed Sam on the back of the shoulder and said goodnight as he drifted off to sleep.

 

He found Grahams presence to be a comfort as he laid there thinking things over in his head. He thought of Dean and how much he was missing him, and their moment that had seemed so perfect until it ended. Ruby’s words came into his mind and he knew that she was right; whether he liked it or not demons blood was the only way he was going to be able to kill Lilith. He pushed the thoughts back and decided to get some sleep taking Graham’s hand and linking their fingers together an squeezing them tight. 

 

Even though it wasn’t Dean lying next to him, it was nice to have someone there that provided him real comfort and protection against his loneliness.


	4. Chapter 4

Graham walked back to the couch and handed Sam a beer as he sat down beside him to continue watching TV together. It had been just over two weeks since the night they had first met and Sam was beginning to feel that he had developed a real friendship with Graham, well a friendship with benefits. Even though the memory of Dean’s death was still painful and ever present, having Graham around seemed to make it a little easier to cope with.

 

“I can’t believe you find this crap funny” Sam sniggered as he looked at Graham laughing so hard he had tears rolling down his face.

 

“What? This is funny” he replied giddily.

 

“You have the weirdest sense of humour” making him think of the odd sense of humour that Dean had.

 

“Would you rather watch a chick flick?” Graham said in jest.

 

Just hearing ‘chick flick’ brought about an abrupt change in Sam; bring the memories of Dean flooding into his mind and making him feel a sudden sense of melancholy. He dropped his head as he stopped smiling, fighting back the tears that pricked behind his eyes; he missed Dean so much and wondered if he would ever stop missing him.

 

The look on Sam’s face showed the hurt he was feeling. It wasn’t the first time Graham had seen that look and he knew the reasons behind it. “You ok Sam?” he asked as he put his hand behind Sam’s neck and gently stroked the nape with his thumb.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine” Sam replied unconvincingly.

 

He closed his eyes and focused on Graham’s touch, trying to let the sensation overwhelm his sadness. It never really worked though; the sadness was always there no matter what he did, always resting in his heart. He opened his eyes again and turned his face to Graham giving him a soft smile as he rested his hand on Graham’s thigh.

 

“You need me to get you anything” Graham asked with concern.

 

Sam just laughed and said “no, thank you” it was good to have someone wanting to take care of him again he thought to himself. “I think I could use a kiss though”

 

With eyes lit up Graham laughed and pulled Sam’s head to his placing a soft sensual kiss to his lips, gently gripping the back of his head. Sam returned the kiss and Graham could feel his cock beginning to rise with the sheer electricity he could feel in Sam’s lips. He let out a soft groan as Sam suddenly pulled away and looked into his eyes.

 

“You know I think that there is something else you could do for me” Sam said with a cheeky grin.

 

“Oh really? And just what might that be? Hmmm”

 

Sam just looked down to the large bulge that had formed in his jeans then looked back up, giving Graham a lustful look. 

 

“Again? My ass is still throbbing from earlier. You keep this up and I’ll be walking funny for a week”

 

Sam chuckled at the comment then replied “who said anything about your ass”

 

With a wicked grin Graham jumped across Sam and straddled his lap, looking down into his eyes as he moved his hands to both side of Sam’s face and kissed him deeply. Sam grabbed Graham’s hips and opened his mouth to let his tongue slide in, as his own tongue tangle with Graham’s. 

 

Sam moved his hands under Graham’s t-shirt running it along the smooth soft skin of his side, feeling the muscles quiver under his touch. He nipped at Graham’s jaw causing him to moan then ran his tongue down to his neck where he bit down hard and licked at the mark he had left.

 

“Fuck that feels so good” Graham grunted.

 

He quickly grabbed at the bottom of Sam’s shirt and began to lift it, Sam raising his arm’s to allow him to do so. As the shirt was raised just above his mouth, Graham leaned down and bit down on Sam’s nipple causing him to jump in surprise then moan in pleasure. He sucked hard taking the opportunity to do so while Sam’s arms were still trapped above his head then licked Sam’s exposed armpit tasting his musky flavour.

 

“Keep that up and I might just have to go for round two on your ass” Sam said as he pulled his shirt the rest of the way off.

 

“If your cock wasn’t so big id let you” Graham replied cheekily. “But everything is big on you”

 

They both laughed and Sam helped Graham remove his shirt, taking his time so he could enjoy the sight of his beautifully sculpted chest. Within seconds their hands were all over each other again gripping hard and pulling each other chest to chest. Sam’s mouth went to Graham’s neck licking the salty skin as his hand tangled into Sam’s long hair drawing him in for more. Both their cocks were hard straining against their jeans and pressing into each other.

 

Bang, bang, bang.

 

Both men stopped and looked towards the door, hearing the knock and wondering who it could be.

 

“Did you order take out?” Graham asked.

 

“No” Sam replied with concern.

 

Graham rolled off of Sam as he stood to go see who it was. He resisted his urge to go and get his gun, not wanting to frighten Graham; instead he peaked through the curtain to find a young dark haired woman standing by the door looking impatient. Quickly looking back to make sure Graham was ok; Sam moved to the door and opened it, half naked with a scowl on his face.

 

“Hey Sam, you miss me” the woman said as her eyes went black

 

“Ruby?” 

 

“You like the new outfit?” she said referring to the new body she possessed. “It took me awhile but I finally found one a decent rack” as she stuck out her chest.

 

“What do you want?” Sam asked looking annoyed.

 

“Well, nice to see you too”

 

As she pushed her way in she said “Sam we have to talk” then stopped as she saw the half-naked man sitting on the couch. “Oh, you have company”.

 

She glared at the man dressed only in jeans sitting casually on the couch thinking he looked rather similar to Dean; she was starting to think that this man could be a problem. He could be a very big distraction and Ruby needed Sam to be focusing on Lilith.

 

“Ahhh. Graham, this is Ruby. A friend of mine”.

 

“Hey” Graham said a little embarrassed as he grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it on.

 

“Hi” Ruby said with a slightly rude tone.

 

“Sam we really have to talk, there isn’t much time”.

 

Before she could continue Sam cut her off “Ruby this really isn’t a good time”.

 

“There’s something you have to see Sam. It’s about Lilith”.

 

Sam just stared at her feeling pissed off at her interruption, but even more pissed off at the mention of Lilith’s name. 

 

The tension was building in the air and Graham was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. He stood up and said “I’m going to go. This sounds important” as he put on his shoes and picked up his keys from the table. “Give me a call tomorrow and we can catch up where we left off”. He kissed Sam on the cheek then whispered in his ear “you can have my ass tomorrow night”.

 

Sam smiled as he watched him walk towards the door “thanks Graham” he called out. Being grateful for his understanding; and even more grateful for the chance to get his cock deep inside Graham again.

 

With Graham out of the way Ruby could get to work on getting Sam’s head back in the game. She had obviously left him alone for too long, but she wasn’t going to let some pretty little Dean wannabe get in the way of her plans. But she already had an idea on how to get him out of the picture.

 

“So who’s Graham?”

 

“Just a friend, not that it’s any of your business” Sam replied curtly.

 

“I was just asking, okay” she said acting all hurt.

 

Sam walked over to the couch and put on his discarded shirt then asked “what do you want Ruby? You said it was about Lilith”.

 

“I’ve got a lead on Lilith. I tracked down a demon who works close to her and I have her tied up close by, but it’s going to take your gifts to get her to talk. You’ll need more blood if you want this.”. Ruby waited to see what Sam’s response would be before she continued, She had known from the last time they had seen each other that he was becoming uncomfortable with drinking her blood, partly because of the host she was possessing. But with this new host she should be able to get around that issue. “And just so you know, this body is one hundred precent socially conscious friendly. I jumped in as she checked out, she’s a coma patient”.

 

Sam looked at her with unease then said “I don’t know about this Ruby, I feel like enough of a freak as it is”.

 

“You’re not a freak Sam. You’re a gifted psychic and the only who could be strong enough to stand against Lilith”.

 

“That’s not what I’m talking about and you know it” Sam replied as he sat on the couch and slumped down onto it. He knew that he needed to drink the blood if he was going to be strong enough to face Lilith, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of how wrong it all felt. If Dean were here he would kick his ass for even thinking about drinking demons blood, but he’s not here and there doesn’t seem to be any other choice.

 

“I know the whole blood thing is freaking you out. But Lilith is one mean evil bitch and you’re the only one who can stand in her way. Sooner or later she is going to come after you and you need to be ready”. Ruby knew Sam wasn’t an idiot and would see sense in that, right now though he was emotional and she had to use that to her advantage.

 

“I know you’re still hurting from losing Dean but do you really think he would want you to just give up and let Lilith win? Don’t let his sacrifice be in vain, in know it’s hard right now but the pain gets easier”.

 

“Don’t Ruby” Sam was pissed that she could talk about Dean like that. He hasn’t even been dead two months yet. “Where do you get off giving me some ‘time heals all’ greeting card crap, what the hell do you know?”

 

Ruby kneeled down between Sam’s legs and rested her hand on his thighs and said “I used to be human. I know what it feels like to lose someone”. She looked into his eyes, seeing tears of sadness fall onto his angry face. She was getting to him and she knew exactly what she needed to do to push him over the edge.

 

“You’re not alone in all this Sam” she said as she moved a hand under Sam’s shirt touching him sensually then leant up and pressed her lips to his.

 

Sam was shocked for a second by Ruby’s sudden kiss but quickly regained his senses and pushed her away with disgust. “What are you doing?” he shouted at her angrily.

 

“It’s okay Sam” she said from on the floor.

 

“No, it’s not okay” he replied as he looked down to his feet not wanting to look at Ruby.

 

“What’s wrong Sam?”

 

Sam stood furious with Ruby’s lack of respect. “What’s wrong? Where do is start”

 

“Is this about that guy who just left?” Ruby asked as she got to her feet.

 

“No Ruby, This isn’t about Graham” He snapped back angrily.

 

She had to get Graham out of the way, but the only way to do it and keep Sam on her side and on the right path was to have Sam take care of it himself. The only way to do that was to remind Sam just how dangerous his life really was. “Lilith won’t hesitate in killing him if she thinks you are close to him. And she will torture him slowly just to make you suffer. You know it’s true, I’m sorry but I’m just trying to protect you”

 

Sam listened to Ruby’s words knowing that she was right; Graham was in danger as long as Lilith lived. He had never actually considered anything permanent with Graham and he knew that Sam was not staying in town forever. But he did feel close to Graham, closer than anyone that wasn’t Dean and if he had to live without Dean then maybe he had a chance to have some kind of happiness with Graham. He sighed then said “I know your right” with defeat.

 

“Come with me then. We can get the information on Lilith and get back to hunting the bitch down” she said trying to sound as sympathetic as possible.

 

He agreed and left the motel with her taking the impala to an old abandoned factory, not saying a word the whole way. He had a lot on his mind and he was feeling more alone and confused than ever.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

“Sammy” Dean whispered, shivering on the ground muttering to himself like a lunatic in a padded cell, as he waited for the inevitable appearance of Alistair. The new game was all about rape and Alistair had some pretty sick methods of achieving his own sexual gratification. Dean was beginning to feel like a withered husk, a shell of the man he once was. And the hope he had held onto so tightly was now just like shattered pieces of glass sticking into his hands. There was no more hope in this place and Dean couldn’t stand it anymore.

 

‘Why hadn’t Sammy saved him? He thought to himself. It’s been years and the one person he wanted... No he needed, had abandoned him down here with a perverse monster that tore him to pieces over and over again. He was alone in the darkness and there was no hope left.

 

Alistair’s voice suddenly ripped through the darkness causing Dean to tense up and suddenly sob uncontrollably as he sang an old melody to Dean, as if crooning to a lover.

 

“Heaven”

 

“I’m in Heaven”

 

“And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak”

 

“I seem to find the happiness I seek”

 

“When were out together and dancing cheek to cheek”

 

Alistair laughed and clapped his hands, pleased with his own theatrics as he stepped out of the darkness. He clasped his hands together and grinned at Dean, eyes full of unimaginable horror.

 

“Good morning Dean” he hissed out.

 

Dean didn’t respond, he simply laid there sobbing to himself, a broken and abused body.

 

“Come now Dean. Where’s that Winchester fighting spirit?”

 

Alistair walked over to Dean and kneeled down beside him.

 

“My little pet seems so quiet today” Alistair said sympathetically.

 

Dean shuddered as Alistair’s hand touched him and began to stroke him gently along his side as if trying to comfort him, but Dean knew Alistair well enough to know he didn’t have a sympathetic bone in his wretched body. This was all just part of his twisted little game.

 

“You’ve been such a well behaved little pet these last few months. I think you deserve a special treat”

 

Dean turned his head and looked up at Alistair who smiled down at him. The new regiment of rape mixed with torture had pushed him to the edge. Now the idea of a ‘special treat’ from Alistair was just too horrible to even comprehend.

 

“Please… No more” Dean pleaded in a frail voice.

 

“Oh Dean, you can’t reject my gift. You’ll hurt my feelings”.

 

Alistair picked Dean up in his arms and cradled him like a child. Dean was too weak to fight so simply allowed it to happen. 

 

“Alistair…” He said with terror in his voice

 

“Hush now Dean. Everything will be ok” 

 

Alistair carried him towards his chamber soothing Dean as if he were sick child, knowing that all his work was about to pay off. He had broken Dean down and it would only take the perfect push to send him over the edge. ‘Everything is going just as planned’ he thought to himself as he entered the large chamber.

 

The chamber was set up differently today; there was no pedestal there that Dean had become so familiar with. Instead there sat a large bowl on the ground, filled with blood and a chair sat in front of it that looked twisted and ominous, yet was lined with a soft cushioning. Dean had no idea what Alistair had install for him but it didn’t look good.

 

Alistair placed Dean down gently into the chair as he quivered with fear then bent down beside him to look at his weary face, pointing to the floor as he sobbed with tears pouring down. He put a finger under Dean’s chin hand lifted his face carefully to meet his gaze, giving him a look of pity.

 

“Why must you suffer when there is so much pleasure to be found in hell” he said with a tone of remorse.

 

Suddenly the tendrils sprang from the chairs arms and legs wrapping around Dean’s wrists and ankles securing him in place, The grip on him wasn’t tight just enough to keep him in place, but he wasn’t really strong enough to resist at this point anyway. He listened as Alistair began an incantation for a spell as he felt himself suddenly compelled to stare into the bowl of blood set before him

 

The blood in the bowl in front of him began to bubble, boiling more furiously with every moment. Dean was in absolute panic with the nightmare that surrounded him as he turned his head back to Alistair and begged “no more Alistair. Please”.

 

“Shhhh” he said with his finger to his mouth as he rose up.

 

“The show is just about to begin”.

 

………………………………………………………......

 

Sam followed Ruby into the run down building, his mind a maelstrom of confusion with thoughts of Dean and his death, thoughts of Graham and the short time they had spent together; and of Ruby and Lilith with the tasks that were ahead of him. He was starting to wonder if he should have just pulled the trigger instead of opening the door, but he knew that Dean would never have forgiven him for taking the coward’s way out. Dean had told him to live and keep fighting, so no matter what it took he was going to do that.

 

They enter the dark building Sam following close behind Ruby as he noticed the soft lighting coming from the room ahead. It was illuminated only by candles and at the centre of the room sat a woman bound to a chair in the middle of a devils trap that was painted on the concrete floor. 

 

The woman looked like any suburban soccer mum, she was in her forties but in good shape for her age, hair that had been died a platinum blonde, and dressed in tight fitting fashion sweats. The only thing that truly set her apart from the average suburban housewife was the cold black eyes that stared back at Sam.

 

“Well if it isn’t the boy wonder himself” She said with a smile.

 

Sam ignored the demons comment and turned his gaze to Ruby, feeling the anger grow inside as the decision to do what needed to be done settled in his mind.

 

“What do I need to do?” He asked Ruby with determination in his voice.

 

She stared at him a moment feeling the strength of his conviction and knew that she had him right where she wanted him. By the end of the night everything would be in place and Lilith’s plans would be set in motion.

 

“Well I know you don’t like it, but you’re going to need more juice if you’re going to get what you want” she replied as she bent down and pulled a knife from her boot.

 

Sam watched as she held the knife out in front of him as if presenting it, waiting for his response. He didn’t feel comfortable with this but knew it was necessary. He thought of the previous times he had done this, focusing on the feeling of power it gave him as the blood invigorated his very core. He swallowed down his doubts and gave Ruby the response she had been waiting for.

 

“Let’s just do this”

 

She smiled and walked over to the corner motioning for Sam to follow her as she turned and ran the blade across her forearm. The blood began to flow and she could see the hunger in his eyes as she offered it to him. 

 

“I can do this” he told himself as he took the arm and raised it to his mouth. The blood was hot as it flowed into his mouth, the coppery taste suddenly becoming sweeter as he felt its energy entering him. He sucked harder at the wound, licking at it trying to get more. His head swam with euphoria as he pulled back gasping for air and feeling as though he was ready to take on Lilith right there right now.

 

“You are so pathetic” the demon said behind him as she laughed at the sight of Sam sucking demon blood from Ruby. “What are you doing? It’s really quite sad actually… You want to suck on me too?” she continued laughing doing all she could to provoke Sam.

 

He focused on Ruby, ignoring the taunts of the demon in the centre of the room, “now what?” he asked waiting for Ruby’s instruction on how to use his gifts against the demon.

 

She led him to the centre of the room both of them standing only a few feet away from the demonic soccer mum. 

 

“You need to look at her Sam” she said with all seriousness. “You have to see with your mind and really look into her”. 

 

“Feel the demonic presence inside of her”.

 

Sam focused trying to tap into his psychic ability. He’d never had any real control over it, most of the time it was purely by accident and he had no idea how he managed it. Staring at the demon he suddenly began to feel the woman the demon occupied, He could feel her energy. The demonic blood was rushing through him as he concentrated on trying to find the demon inside her; he was struggling and was beginning to feel a sharp headache stabbing at the back of his head.

 

“I can’t find the demon” 

 

“Use the demon blood Sam, feel it inside you. Focus on that energy and use it to find the demon”.

 

He pushed himself harder and the headache stabbed again, but it was worth it as he began to feel the demonic presence inside the woman.

 

“I’ve found it”

 

“Good. Now you have to hold it with your mind. You need to grip onto it”

 

He raised his hand aiming it at the demon, using every ounce of strength he could he reached out with his mind and took hold of the demon. He could feel the coldness of the demon, its energy like pure malice.

 

“Got it” he said under great strain, giving everything he had to keep hold of it while the woman struggled against his hold.

 

Ruby smiled impressed with how things were going.

 

“Just keep hold of it Sam. Ill question her”

 

Sam nodded his agreement and kept his hold on the demon.

 

“Tell us where Lilith is” her voice loud and commanding.

 

The demon laughed and said “fuck off”

 

“Tell me now and I’ll let you live”

 

“Lilith will find you when she wants too. Be patient” the demon replied as she struggled against Sam.

 

Ruby turned and walked closer to Sam an irritated look upon her face. It was time to start pushing Sam to his limits, make him see just how weak he really is so that she can convince him to take more of her blood.

 

“Squeeze her Sam” she said with vicious glee. “Tighten you grip on her”

 

He did as she said and fixated on the demonic presence and tensed his will against her. She began to choke and small black plumes came up from her throat. He was doing it and it felt incredible, he could actually feel himself holding the demon tight in his hand. ‘This was amazing’ he thought to himself as he squeezed a little harder as a sudden gush of black smoke puffed from the woman’s mouth just as he let her go.

 

Sam gave her a moment to catch her breath then said in a stern voice “Tell me where Lilith is”.

 

The demon stared at Sam with a look of pure rage “Just kill me and get this over with. I’m not giving you anything”

 

Sam used his will to grip the demon and squeeze it hard once again. “Tell me where she is” he demanded once more.

 

“Look, either I tell you and Lilith kills me, or I say nothing and you kill me. Personally I’d rather not be on Lilith’s bad side, so go ahead and kill me” the demon said with a smirk.

 

Ruby reached for her demon slayer blade and took a step towards the demon, ready to shove it into her chest. Ruby had proven her point and now she just had to encourage Sam to get stronger and in order to do that he was going to need more blood.

 

“Wait” Sam shouted as he grabbed Ruby tight by the arm and pulled her back. “I want to try something” he thought that if he can hold onto a demon then maybe he could pull one out of someone and not have to kill the person they were riding around in. If he could do that then all of this would be worth it.

 

Ruby just looked at Sam looking confused then backed off.

 

Once again he took hold of the demon squeezing it as hard as he possibly could and began to try and pull it from the woman’s body. She gasped and spluttered as black smoke began wheezing out of her mouth, the pain in his head was unbearable. ‘I can do this’ he thought to himself as a trickle of blood ran down from his nose.

 

The demon gasped as Sam cried out and put his hands to the side of his head, panting and squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“What’s the matter Sammy can’t get it up? You’re not so tough when you don’t have big brother around to protect you” she laughed with her taunt trying to provoke her captors.

 

Even though the pain in his head was blinding he knew he had almost done it, he just needs to be stronger. He turned to Ruby and said with certainty “I need more blood”

 

Ruby couldn’t believe it, Things were going better then she could have dreamed. She didn’t even have to try and convince him. He had already had a lot of blood but if he wanted more then she would squeeze every last drop out of this meat suit to give it to him. 

 

She made another cut on her arm then Sam was on her, sucking at the wound ravenously and moaning out his pleasure in the intoxication. This was going to go perfectly; Lilith would be pleased with her.

 

Sam pulled back and felt the rush of Ruby’s blood through his body as he turned back to look at the demon. He stared at her with intent knowing that he could do it, he could pull that demon out of her and save the women it was riding in. Sam raised his hand once again feeling the power rise in him as he reached out and took hold of the demon.

 

The demon choked and spluttered as it felts Sam’s invisible grip, she wondered what the hell Sam was playing at. She had not intentions of telling him anything, so why hadn’t he just killed her.

 

His heart began to race and he felt like he had never felt before, the blood had definitely made him stronger and this time he was not going to fail. He thought of all he knew of exorcism and used it to help him draw out the demon, it struggled to hold onto its host but he was stronger. With one last strained groan he pulled with all he had and the black smoke came pouring out of the woman’s mouth, gathering around her feet as it spilled down. His will forced the demon out and it seeped into the ground with embers flaring up around it. He did it.

 

Ruby stared in disbelief; Sam had pulled the demon out of the woman and cast it back down to hell. She watched as he rushed to check on the woman making sure she was still alive and then turned back to look at her.

 

“She didn’t make it” he said still riding the high of Ruby’s blood.

 

‘He was trying to save the meat suit’ Ruby thought to herself; it wasn’t what she had planned out but she could work with this. Sam was so intoxicated right now he wasn’t thinking clearly, pushing him would be so easy. “It’s okay Sam, if you keep practicing and you can save them” she said encouraging him and keeping him in good spirits.

 

“I can’t believe it, this is amazing” He said with enthusiasm.

 

“No. You’re amazing” she replied in praise with a hint of seduction as she moved towards him and brushed the stray hairs that had fallen over his face.

 

Ruby’s touch suddenly aroused Sam and he could feel his cock start to twitch in his jeans, ‘perhaps it’s just the demon’s blood’ he thought to himself as he stood up and said eagerly “we have to try this again”.

 

“Slow down cowboy” Ruby said as she walked over to a table at the far end of the room and picked up a bottle of whiskey. “There will be plenty of time for that. How about we get out of here and celebrate your first psychic exorcism” she said as she walked back to Sam and handed him the bottle of whiskey.

 

Sam took the bottle with a smile, he was riding on cloud nine right now and celebrating sounded like and excellent idea. He was absolutely pumped with adrenalin and couldn’t wait to be able to do this again. With a smile he said “sounds like a plan, let’s go back to the motel” as he took the bottle and headed back to the impala.

 

“This is going to be easier than I thought” Ruby whispered to herself proudly as she knocked over a candle starting a small fire that would quickly spread, and then sheran to meet Sam in The car.

 

Sam sped off in the impala with Ruby in the passenger seat, letting out a whoop of joy as they left the factory in a trail of dust. He had never felt so alive before and he knew that if he could save someone from possession without killing them, then drinking blood was a good thing. They raced to the motel at speeds that could have got them killed if they had an accident, but right now though Sam just didn’t care.

 

They got back to the motel in one piece, Sam letting them in as he bounced around like an excited four year old.

 

“I feel so incredible” he said taking a drink of whiskey straight from the bottle.

 

“I can believe how powerful you are Sam” she said as she ran up to Sam and threw her arms over his shoulders. “Did you see the look on her face; she didn’t know what hit her”

 

Sam grinned like a crazy person, the demon blood pumping hard through his veins, his head swirling with adrenalin and elation; and he was starting to get excited in more ways than one.

 

Ruby slipped a hand down to Sam’s waist and gripped it hard, staring into his eyes with a look of pure lust. She could practically smell the sex seeping out of his pours and she knew that she had him right where she wanted him; she was going to make this look good.

 

He’s cock began to grow and right now he was so aroused that he didn’t care that it was Ruby with him. His heart told him to push her away but he didn’t, instead he put his arm around her and pulled her in close; his cock straining against his jeans was now pressing into Ruby’s hip. 

 

“You’re so fucking sexy Sam” she said acting a little coy.

 

With that he lost all self-control and began kissing Ruby furiously, forcing his tongue into her mouth as he pushed his cock into her; grinding up against her with fervour. He let the bottle drop from his hand and moved it to her breast, squeezing it through the thin fabric of her top as she moaned with approval.

 

Sam was going at it with animalistic hunger that required no coercion from her, she just let him lead knowing that he was lost in the demon blood and putting on a good performance. He started pulling her towards the bed almost ripping her top as he pulled it over her head. As it fell to the floor Sam pulled of his own shirt and threw it down beside hers, grabbing her back and feeling her naked skin.

 

‘What the fuck am I doing’ Sam thought to himself as he began undoing Ruby’s skin tight black jeans, his heart was screaming out ‘stop’ but his body just kept on going. Ruby’s hands were at the button of Sam’s jeans franticly trying to undo them as she said “I want you to fuck me good and hard Sam” and as fast as she undid his jeans her hand was into his boxers, groping Sam’s swollen cock.

 

“Oh god Dean” he said as he flung his head back, his voice just a whisper.

 

Ruby heard him say Dean’s name and smiled to herself as she thought how perfect this is going. She quickly ripped down is boxers and jeans then pushed him back onto the bed as they both began franticly removing the rest of their clothes. Sam looked up at her and smiled then said lustfully “get in my lap”

 

Saying those words he thought of Dean, he was the one he truly wanted, not Ruby; what he was he was doing with her right now was fucked up in his mind, Ruby was a demon and he was a hunter. He kept Dean in his thoughts as his body went through the motions with Ruby, thinking of that one special moment, his eyes, his lips the smell of his skin; they were what he really wanted. He kept that moment in his mind as memories of sex with Graham played in his head like a porno movie just as Ruby straddled his lap and guided Sam’s cock into her already wet pussy.

 

They moaned into each other mouths with each thrust, Sam holding Ruby’s back as she gripped his shoulders tight and rode Sam hard. 

 

“Your so fucking big Sammy” she moaned out 

 

She was so wet and hot right now, even though she was only doing this for Lilith; she couldn’t deny she was enjoying every minute of it. Sam flipped her over onto the bed pushing her up as he climbed between her legs and slid his hard cock back in. She cried out with pleasure and grabbed Sam’s arms while he slammed into her repeatedly, she scratched down his arms leaving bright red marks where her nails dug in.

 

Sweat beaded on Sam’s back as his hips undulated against Ruby’s. He breathed heavily and grunted with the feel of the hot pressure around his cock, it felt so good and in his mind he was inside Dean.

 

“Oh fuck baby. So tight. Feels so good”.

 

His mouth went to Ruby’s breast and began sucking at the perky nipple causing her to throw her had back and cry out his name. Her legs wrapped around Sam’s waist pulling herself in hard against his waist changing the angle and letting his cock in deeper.

 

“Yes Sam, fuck me”

 

He picked up his speed pounding into the soft wet pussy, his balls slapping hard against her and his tongue teasing at the hard nipple in his mouth. Her nails dug into his back causing him to throw his head back and grit his teeth, the pain only increasing his pleasure. He was close and the demons blood in him was enhancing ever feeling in his body making it sensitive to every touch. He wished so much that this was Dean underneath him as he pulled out of Ruby and looked down at her on his knees, she was breathing hard, sweaty and flushed with sex.

 

“Get on your hands and knees” he said in a commanding tone.

 

Ruby did as he asked then looked back and said “just fuck me hard Sammy”.

 

He moved in behind her and watched as he pushed the head of his cock past the wet lips of her pussy, she moaned out loudly as it disappeared all the way inside her. He slid out again until only the head remained buried then slammed back in so hard it nearly made Ruby fall forward.

 

“Oh fuck Sam, don’t stop”

 

Sam grabbed her hips and squeezed them hard as he began fucking her with force, the sheer warmth and tightness of Ruby combined with the enthralling high of the demon blood was driving him wild. She was bucking back against him as the bed began to slam into the wall, the noise adding to the groans and screams of their animalistic fucking.

 

Every time Sam’s cock slammed into her she could feel shock waves of pleasure ripping through her body. He was fucking her so hard it felt like she could hardly breathe, she was on the edge of an orgasm; ready to explode from the inside out.

 

“So close baby” Sam grunted out.

 

He fucked her harder and faster as he felt the pressure building up inside him, his balls pulling up into his body and he just couldn’t stand it anymore. He grunted hard with images of Dean rushing through his head as he felt the ball of heat explode inside him sending shockwaves through his body. He cried out as his cock slammed in spraying cum deep into Ruby and sending her over the edge as well. Sam collapsed down on top of her both of them shuddering with the aftermath of their orgasms.

 

‘Why aren’t you here Dean’ he thought to himself as he rolled off Ruby and pulled the covers over them both before letting exhaustion and sleep take him.

 

……………………………………………….

 

Dean watched on in absolute fear, having no idea what Alistair had install for him; the blood boiled in the bowl vigorously sending plumes of strange white smoke up into the air. The smoke gathered into a roiling sphere of clouds, sitting at eye level as it grew larger; it kept growing until it was only a few feet away from him. Dean was absolutely terrified; whatever Alistair had planned for him he knew it wouldn’t be good.

 

“You’ve been such a good pet Dean, you deserve this” Alistair hissed at him with a wicked grin.

 

As Dean watched the cloud he began to see something through the smoke; it became clearer and he could see a man through it, but gradually he saw who it was.

 

“Sammy” he cried out.

 

There as the smoke cleared he saw Sammy standing tall with his dark locks across his face, that beautiful face. He had missed the sight of that face so much that he almost burst into tears. For a few seconds he forgot where he was and all that he had been through, just staring into that beautiful face he had missed so much.

 

“That’s right, you’re beloved Sam” Alistair said as he moved his hands down to rest on Dean’s shoulders.

 

Dean couldn’t believe what he was seeing, he had no idea what Alistair was up to but with the image of Sam’s smiling face in front of him he didn’t care. He watched as Sam took a drink from a bottle of whiskey looking more sexy then Dean could have remembered, he wanted to taste the whiskey on Sam’s lips more than anything.

 

“You’ve missed him so much. Haven’t you?” 

 

Tears streamed down Dean’s face thinking about how much he had missed Sam. He was Dean’s only hope in the cold darkness of this place. It had sustained him over all these years and he could feel that hope growing again. 

 

“Sam will save me” he said with hope

 

“Are you sure of that Dean?”

 

Dean watched through the smoke as a woman ran up and threw her arms over Sam’s shoulders, talking to him as he smiled down at her. He was a little surprised and confused,’ what was Sam doing?’ he thought to himself. As he watched on the image of the woman flickered and Dean could see a familiar grotesque form he knew only too well.

 

“Ruby” Dean gasped

 

“Yes. Tricky little bitch she is. I may have to deal with her myself” Alistair said bitterly

 

“Of course though, if you would prefer to punish her first id be more than happy to let you”

 

Sam and Ruby pulled each other close than began kissing madly as the groped at each other’s bodies as Dean watched on in shock. ‘Sam is kissing Ruby the same way he kissed me’ he thought to himself feeling a queasiness suddenly come over him. 

 

“Why are you showing me this Alistair?” Dean asked angrily.

 

“I thought you might like to see how dear little brother was doing without you” Alistair replied.

 

He watched on as Sam and Ruby began stripping each other’s clothes off while moving to the bed, their lust overflowing. Dean could feel his heart breaking and his body sink at the sight.

 

“Oh my, what is the little whore up to?”

 

Dean couldn’t stand it, the pain he felt right now was worse than anything Alistair had inflicted on him.

 

“Enough” Dean said in a soft voice.

 

“Why though Dean?” he replied. 

 

“I told you there was pleasure in hell and I intend to show you” Alistair said as he slid his hands down Dean’s chest, gently taking Dean’s nipples between his fingers to tease them.

 

Sam fell back onto the bed as Dean watched Ruby climb onto his lap and begin riding his cock with delight. The sight of bone plates jutting out of Ruby’s demonic back disgusted Dean, then as he watched Sam kiss the lipless mouth he just wanted to puke. 

 

“Shut it off Alistair”

 

Alistair continued teasing Dean’s nipples as a tentacle from his back snaked around to his mouth as he said “But where just starting to have fun”. His tongue slid out and over the tentacle coating it in his saliva as it skimmed down the front of Dean and slipped down between his legs.

 

He jumped as he felt a sudden pressure at the entrance of his ass, unable to turn away from watching the miserable scene in front of him. The tentacle writhed and wriggled at Dean’s hole slowly squirming its way in as Dean felt a slight burn of resistance. It squirmed its way past the second ring of muscle and went straight for the small bundle of nerves hidden inside him. Dean gasped as the tentacle touched it sending sparks through him.

 

Ruby was now lying on her back as Sam ploughed into her from above. Sam stared down into her eye that Dean could see as bloody black holes where eyes should be, he had a look of ecstasy on his face. ‘Why is Sam doing this? This isn’t my Sammy’ he thought to himself as he watched on, the tentacle inside him writhing, sending signals to his cock that were making it stir to life.

 

“Please… No more… Alistair please” Dean pleaded with hitching breathe.

 

Alistair released Dean’s nipples and moved around to his side, his tentacle staying inside Dean as he crouched down beside him. “You know what I want Dean. Say yes and your suffering will be over” he hissed as he grabbed Dean’s hardening cock in his hand. He stroked it gently as it grew in his hand, soft whimpers escaping Dean’s lips. “Say yes and I swear that you can make that bitch suffer”.

 

He had been starved of any pleasurable sensations for so long that this was all just too much for him. He watched as his brother, the man he loved, fucked a demon wildly.’ Maybe Sam had forgotten about him and had left him to rot down here’ he thought to himself. A moan escaped him as the tentacle moved deeper inside him, rubbing against his prostate as it squirmed. So much pleasure and his heart was in pieces, his Sammy was gone, he had forgotten about Dean.

 

“Alistair. Stop” Dean sobbed out.

 

With Ruby on her hands and knees Sam was now slamming hard into her from behind as they fucked like wild animals. Tears of sorrow streamed down Deans face as he gasped with pleasure, caught between desire and despair. The hand on his cock worked it up and down, squeezing at the glistening wet head as the tentacle worked him into ecstasy from the inside. ‘Why Sammy?’

 

“Say it” Alistair hissed. His tongue slid out and down to the tip of Dean’s cock teasing at the sensitive gland as his hand stroked the shaft. Dean watched on in anguish as Sam‘s cock slid into Ruby repeatedly as he got closer to his climax. Alistair had to move fast, he knew this all had to be timed perfectly so he worked Dean’s body harder; showing him the true pleasure of hell.

 

Breathing heavy Dean watched as Sam came hard into Ruby, throwing his head back with all his muscles tensed. Dean’s heart was crushed by it, his last hope dying inside. His body was rigid, the pleasure almost unbearable as Alistair touched him inside and out. He could feel and orgasm burning inside him, ready to explode into every fibre of his body. His balls tightened and his heart died as he watched Sam slump down onto Ruby, then he thought to himself ‘goodbye Sammy’.

 

Alistair watched with excitement as Dean clenched his teeth then let out a scream of “Yes” right as he came , his thick cock throbbing as jets of sticky white cum shot up into the air. They came down landing over Dean’s chest and Alistair’s hand and tongue as Dean continued cumming and riding out the aftershocks.

 

“Yes Alistair… You win” Dean panted

 

His tongue and hand Left Dean’s still hard cock as his tentacle slid slowly out of the quivering hole. Alistair raised the hand to his mouth and lapped up the cum as is dripped down his scaly fingers. He smiled in delight that his plan had worked perfectly as he willed the spell to end. He had finally broken Dean and now it was time to soothe him into keeping up his end of the bargain.

 

The still panting Dean stared wide eyed as the smoke cleared, his body was exhausted but his mind was in even worse condition. He had given into Alistair, something he swore he would never do, but that didn’t matter anymore now that Sam had abandoned him for that demon skank.

 

“You’ve made me so proud Dean” Alistair said with glee.

 

As he stood up he looked down at the broken man, satisfied with everything that had happened. Dean was putty in his hands now, but that wasn’t enough; Dean had to want it. In order for that to happen it would require one last quick game.

 

The tendrils that held Dean in place retracted as Alistair picked Dean up in his arms once more, holding him close to his body in an almost comforting manner. He was too tired and weak to fight against him so all he could do was sink into Alistair’s arms and accept whatever horror he would be given. Without saying a word he was carried to the far end of the room where the walls suddenly split down the middle and began to part so Alistair could enter.

 

Dean could feel the warmth of this room as he was carried in, a stark change from the frigid chill he had become used too. He could hear the crackle of a fire coming from somewhere and as he turned his head he noticed that Alistair was carrying him towards a bed. It was a massive bed with a base of the solid black stone but the mattress was a fur of some animal and sheets that were silky and black. What was Alistair going to do to him now?

 

Feeling the shivering in his arms Alistair looked down at Dean seeing his fear, he needed Dean to trust him; see that he had made the right decision. He smiled softy down at Dean and said “you’ve earned your rest Dean. Tomorrow is a brand new day”. He laid him down on the bed and stroked the side of his face with affection.

 

“Sleep now Dean. Lessons begin in the morning’

 

Alistair climbed over the top of Dean lying beside him as he rolled on his side in fear; he was so petrified of what Alistair was going to do to him. A hand suddenly reached over and pulled Dean back into Alistair’s body; He let his hand rest on Dean’s arm then said “it’s alright son, your safe now”. Dean was completely exhausted, any strength he had was gone and the fur he lay in was softer than anything he had slept on in his life. Fatigue overtook him quickly as he drifted off to sleep in Alistair’s embrace.

 

‘Oh the things I have done to you Dean’ he thought to himself as he watched Dean sleep, ‘I have made you into something special’. The plan was going to absolute perfection, right now he would let Dean get his rest, he wanted him strong for his big day. Then Lilith would get what she wants and Alistair would have a student greater than any of his others. 

 

Alistair felt completely sated as he drifted off to sleep holding Dean close to himself; he knew that tomorrow was going to be a day he had worked so hard for.

 

……………………………………………………………………………..

 

Sam woke feeling a little seedy as he looked over at Ruby lying asleep next to him. The memories of the night still fresh in his mind as he thought to himself ‘this is so fucked up’. He was coming down from his high of the demon blood and things were starting to become clear to him, he had managed to pull a demon out of a person but couldn’t save their life. He had fucked Ruby and was now regretting it; she wasn’t the one he wanted to be with.

 

The blood had made him strong, made him powerful; it had made him feel so much more than he had felt in a long time. But he could feel its darkness inside him and he wished so much that he could stop. But he couldn’t stop, he had to defeat Lilith and the blood was the only thing he had that would help him do that.

 

He threw his legs over the side of the bed and sat on the edge as he let out a soft sigh, thinking of all that he had been through and all that was yet to come. His head ached and his heart was full of regrets but he knew what he had to do, there was too much at stake and he couldn’t be thinking with his heart right now.

 

Sam stood up off the bed feeling a little dizzy with the effects of the blood still in his system, as he found his jeans and pulled them on. He picked up his phone then walked into the bathroom closing the door for some privacy as he flipped it open to make a call.

 

“Sam?” the voice was tired having been so late a time to call but he couldn’t let this wait or he may have lost his nerve.

 

“Hi Graham, I’m sorry I woke you” Sam said with lament.

 

“That alright. Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah everything’s fine” he replied feeling a sense of guilt, everything wasn’t fine but Sam had no choices left to him anymore. He went quiet for a few seconds as he swallowed hard and continued “some urgent business has come up. It looks like I’m going to be leaving town first thing in the morning”. The line was quiet on the other end and Sam felt bad for Graham, he was innocent in all this and had no idea what was really going on

 

“How long you going away for?” Graham finally asked, sounding a little forlorn.

 

“I’m really sorry but I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, It’s going to be awhile that’s all I can say” Sam replied as tears began to stream down his face.

 

“Oh… I see”.

 

“You know I really wish I didn’t have to leave, but…”he trailed of lost in his own thoughts for a moment, there was so much that Sam had not told Graham about his life, he didn’t want to scare him off. He was about to finish speaking when Graham cut him off.

 

“Don’t worry about it Sam. I understand”

 

“Thanks Graham” was all he could reply with

 

Ruby laid in bed listening to Sam’s phone call in the bathroom as she smiled with pride over her actions. She had no idea why Alistair had ordered her to seduce Sam but she knew of Alistair well enough not to know that it was all part of some elaborate plan. All she cared about was making sure Sam became strong enough for Lilith; she was her true master not the ostentatious Alistair. As Sam finished his call and left the bathroom Ruby pretended to still be asleep, not wanting to upset him further and spoil her efforts.

 

Sam stripped off his jeans deciding to leave his boxers on as he climbed back into the bed, feeling broken and alone. Graham had been so understanding and asked that Sam call him if he ever needed to talk and Sam hoped that he would see him again, he had found a true friend in Graham and did not want to lose that. 

 

Sleep was coming on fast as Sam’s head hit the pillow and he did not wish to fight it. Tomorrow was a new day and there was still much to be done. 

 

‘I’m sorry Dean’.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean woke from the best sleep he’d had in ages, stretching his arms out and feeling the warm soft fur on which he laid. The memories of the previous day came back to him with blinding clarity and realisation of what had occurred, he had seen Sam and Ruby fucking like animals without a care for his situation. It was then that he knew that he was forgotten and alone with no hope of rescue from hell, it was then that he decided to accept Alistair’s offer. 

 

Waking in a warm bed was a stark contrast from the cold torment he had endured for so long; he thought he would be happy if only he could remember how it felt to be happy. The only feeling he could remember feeling now were feelings of fear, terror and sorrow.

 

‘This must be Alistair’s private chamber’ he thought to himself as he opened his eyes to look around the room. He could see a massive fire roaring in a fire place on the far side of the room; it was made of large blocks of obsidian that glistened in the fires light. There was a large pool of water in a corner of the room that he could only assume was a bath, steam rose up off of it rising into the darkness above. 

 

This all seemed so strange to him after all that had happened, like a dream that he would soon wake from to find himself laying on the cold floor again. He rolled onto his back and turned his head to find Alistair lying next to him on his side with his head propped up on his hand; he was looking down at Dean with his terrifying smile.

 

“Good morning Dean” 

 

Dean quickly sat up in shock, he knew that Alistair had told him his suffering would be over if he said yes but he had only ever known cruelty from the demon, so that’s all he expected.

 

“Alistair?”

 

“Did you sleep well?”

 

Dean stared at Alistair a moment feeling confused and unsure of how to respond, after all this was not the sort of treatment he had become used to. 

 

“Ah, yeah I did” feeling uneasy about lying so close to the demon that defiled him.

 

“Good” Alistair said with a smile.

 

He could see the anxiety in Dean’s face, unsure of what to expect from Alistair now that he had given into him. He could have just thrown a soul in front of Dean and have him hack it to bits like Lilith had wanted, but there was no fun in that and Alistair wanted to savour the moment. Besides, he could see a potential in Dean that he had not seen in hell for many millennia and he wanted to nurture it, to make Dean into a fearsome demon that would stand at his side.

 

“You know there is nothing to fear” Alistair said in a soothing tone. “Your pain is over Dean. Enjoy your rewards”.

 

With that Alistair got out of the bed and walked over to an obsidian bench that jutted from the wall as he picked up an urn and poured something into a goblet that rested beside it. Dean watched as he offered the cup to him taking it warily as he looked down into the clear liquid it contained.

 

“Its water, I thought you might be thirsty” Alistair said as he watched Dean examine the cup with suspicion.

 

Dean looked back up to Alistair with a look of mistrust before taking a small sip of the liquid. It was cool and refreshing, the first water he had tasted since he had been in hell. His thirst overwhelmed him as he greedily drank down the rest of the water; the pleasure of something so simple he had forgotten.

 

Alistair walked around to the other side of the bed as he said “do you really mistrust me so much? Have I not always been honest with you Dean?” He stopped as he reached the side of the bed where Dean was resting and looked down at him, “I have always told you the truth, whether you wanted to hear it or not”.

 

“What is all this Alistair?” Dean asked quickly as he moved to the edge of the bed and threw his legs over to sit up.

 

“Whatever do you mean?”

 

“Cut the crap. This bed, this room, the water. Why are you doing this?”

 

Alistair turned and walked toward the fire, stopping to lean back against the wall it was set into before he responded.

 

“This is your decision Dean, you said yes and this is what it has gotten you”

 

Dean thought over Alistair’s words thinking of all he had suffered in his time in hell; the blood and tears, the rape and torture. When he had said yes to Alistair he did not know what to expect and this was the furthest thing from his mind. So he nodded his acceptance to Alistair as he thought if this is what hell is going to offer then he will take it.

 

Pushing away from the fireplace Alistair moved to the wall that opened to the torture chamber and turned back to face Dean “why don’t you take a bath, I have to prepare for your first class” then walked through the opening as it closed behind him.

 

He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment trying to process all the information, but it was only beginning to make his head hurt. A bath sounded like Heaven right now even if it was in hell so he got up and walked over to the pool of water; running his fingers over the surface to test the temperature. It was nice and warm; Dean could hardly contain his excitement as he jumped in sending water splashing over the edges.

 

The water felt amazing on Dean’s maltreated skin, cleaning away years of dried blood, cum and dirt from him. He felt as though it were washing away all the pain he had endured leaving only the ache of his heart for Sam behind. ‘This pain will fade too’ he thought to himself as images of Sam in the throes of lust with Ruby played in his head, reminding him of the moment he had shared with Sam. In that moment he thought that Sam felt the same way about him that he felt for Sam, but he was wrong. Sam had moved on, leaving him in the pit while he screwed his demon skank. This could be his life now, and it was better than being torn limb from limb every day.

 

He leaned back and sank into the water, letting its warmth flow over and around him as he floated there holding his breath. He opened his eyes and looked up, seeing only the darkness above and the light of the fire reflected in ripples of water. He felt sceptical of Alistair’s new found charity but he knew Alistair well enough to know he didn’t lie; he had no need to, sometimes the truth can hurt more than any lie.

 

Alistair watched as Dean rose up out of the water flicking his head and sending a spray of droplets flying around him. He smiled to himself thinking that it was like watching a new animal being born; his own creation and it would be perfect. The water beaded on Dean’s body, glistening orange in the light of the fire as he smiled at Alistair and said “this bath is awesome”. Laughing as he walked over to the edge of the bath Alistair crouched down and ran is fingers through the water.

 

“This is just the beginning… I have so many sights to show you” he said with a grin.

 

Dean was feeling pretty good right about now, pushing back the memories of his suffering and trying to accept his own decision. 

 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Soon enough Dean, there’s no need to rush things”.

 

Dean still felt some unease about the whole deal but pushed it down as Alistair offered out his hand and said “Right now though it time for you lessons”. He took the hand and Alistair helped him out of the bath, the water pouring down off to the floor where it pooled around his feet. 

 

“No free towels?” Dean said with swagger as he shook the water off himself

 

Alistair didn’t respond instead just shot him a quizzical look then turned and walked towards the opening in the wall. He was curious about Dean’s new found enthusiasm thinking that perhaps his plan had worked better than he had expected, he could only hope that Dean wouldn’t disappoint him now.

 

“Let’s get started then shall we” Alistair said as he waited for Dean to follow him.

 

Dean hesitated as he thought about what he had to do; he knew this was coming when he agreed to Alistair’s deal but now he was feeling a little shame at having said yes. He knew that if he did this something would die inside him and there would be no going back from that. He also knew that not doing this would mean pissing Alistair off and incurring five years of his wrath, that was not an attractive prospect. There was only one choice he could make.

 

…………………………………………….

 

Sam woke up with his head throbbing in pain, as he opened his eyes to find that he was in the bed alone. He breathed out a sigh of relief knowing what he had done with Ruby the night before and being grateful that she wasn’t all over him this morning. He couldn’t deny that the sex was great but with the knowledge of what Ruby was, it just made him feel dirty. He was drinking demons blood and screwing a demon, whether she’s on his side or not, he has crossed a line and going back isn’t so easy.

 

There was also the guilt he had felt over Graham, their phone conversation still fresh in his mind. He had liked Graham and saying goodbye to him had been harder then he thought it would have been. Perhaps it was because he was still feeling the loss of Dean so much in his heart; it was like losing him all over again. They had promised that they would call each other often so as to stay in touch but Sam had a feeling that his life was going down a road that would only end in grief; he had lost so much already and he didn’t want to put Graham in danger.

 

He got out of bed and decided to take a shower, feeling the need to clean himself off after the night’s events. The water was hot and felt good as it streamed down onto his skin, he could feel it cleansing him as it ran down his body. The only thing he wanted to focus on at this point was that he had pulled a demon out of a body they were riding in, the woman hadn’t survived but it proved it was possible. He was a hunter and that meant saving people and saving a human life was the only good thing he could find to come out of all this.

 

After his shower he left the bathroom feeling refreshed, only to find Ruby waiting for him sitting at the table with a smirk across her face that left him feeling dirty again.

 

“Sleep well Sam?” She asked 

 

“Fine” Sam replied curtly, sensing she wasn’t really interested in how he slept. 

 

She stood up and walked over to him beaming a smile as she slipped her hands around his waist holding him from behind as he went through his bag looking for clean clothes. “Don’t” was all he said as he broke from her hold and continued searching through his bag. Ruby took a step back and waited for him to get dressed, giving her time to access Sam state of mind and plan her next course of action.

 

“So are we going to talk about last night?” She asked.

 

Sam sat on the bed as he pulled on his shoes and socks not looking at Ruby and taking a moment before he would respond to her. “There’s nothing to talk Ruby” he said as he did up his laces.

 

“Well last night’s nothing sure felt like something”.

 

Sam spun around to face Ruby, an annoyed scowl across his face as he said “Listen Ruby, last night was just a fuck, let’s not pretend that it was anything else. There is no you and me, there are no hugs and kisses; were just working together. Got it?” he turned back around and packed everything back into his bag not really wanting to discuss the issue any further with Ruby.

 

“Okay, no need to be a dick about” she replied as is offended by his rejection of her.

 

In truth she couldn’t have cared less about the sex that was purely for Alistair’s benefit. So long as Sam kept drinking demons blood and was focused on trying to kill Lilith then everything was going her way.

 

“Why don’t we just go grab some breakfast and we can plan out next course of action”

 

Sam was definitely hungry so nodded his agreement and left with Ruby for the local dinner. So long as she left that topic well enough alone then everything would be just fine. It had been awhile since the last time he had been with a woman and it was good sex, but he was in no hurry to climb back between the sheets with Ruby. In fact he really had no intentions of doing that with Ruby ever again, as far as he was concerned it was a case of too much whiskey mixed with demons blood.

 

They arrived at the diner to find it busy than normal for that time of day, the late breakfast crowd were still around as the early lunch crowd began to arrive. Ruby found a quiet booth and they both sat at it as Sam began to look through the menu.

 

Sam was being unusually quiet and had a brooding look on his face, Ruby had to snap him out of it so she could get him to work. This mission had been a real pain in the ass with all the secrecy and having every demon she bumped into thinking she was a traitor, but the one thing that got on her case the most was Sam’s sulking. She thought her job would get easier with Dean out of the way, instead things just got harder and she constantly had to push Sam to do anything.

 

“You did a great job on the soccer mum Sam” Ruby said trying to improve his mood.

 

“We didn’t get any leads but Lilith has a lot of friends out there, one of them is bound to give us something useful to go on”

 

Sam put the menu down and looked up at Ruby as he said “Any clue on where we should start looking?”

 

She waited a moment before answering making it look like she was hesitant to give him the information then said “There are a lot of signs not far south from here, it could be Lilith”.

 

Sam went rigid and just stared at Ruby giving her a strange look, he wasn’t saying anything so Ruby was about to try and stir something out of him when the waitress came over to take their order.

 

“Morning darling, what can I get for you today” she said shooting a wide smile down at Sam as she completely ignored Ruby.

 

“Short stack and a coffee thanks” Sam replied as he gave her a flirtatious smile, that brought the dimples out in his cheeks.

 

She blushed and replied “you are just too cute for words aren’t you”

 

Sam blushed back at her and Ruby was beginning to feel sick from this feel good moment.

 

“I’ll have that to you in a jiffy” she said eyeing Sam up and down before she began to walk away.

 

“Hey, I’ll have a coffee” Ruby shouted out annoyed by the waitress complete obliviousness to her presence.

 

“Where did you get this information?” Sam asked feeling a little curious as to how Ruby always seems to be one step ahead of him.

 

“There’s a lot of demons out there who have trouble keeping their mouths shut” she replied ambiguously “If Lilith is there you’re going to need more practice before we go in”.

 

Sam just gave her that same strange look without saying a word. He didn’t really like the idea of her tagging along again constantly watching over his back at every little thing he was doing. Lately he had been feeling that Ruby was becoming clingier and needy, so if she was hoping for some kind of fucked up relationship then he would rather swallow a bullet.

 

“We’ll head south then after breakfast” Sam told Ruby with certainty in his tone.

 

The waitress came back to the table with 2 coffees and a plate of short tack pancakes, setting them down with a loud clink. She could sense tension in the air as she stood there trying to flirt with Sam by saying “would you like anything extra on top sweet thing”. The only response she got was a “no thanks” without him even looking up at her, she didn’t know what had got up his ass in the last ten minutes but she wasn’t going to stick around to ask.

 

“Alright then” she said as she turned and walked away.

 

Sam’s staring was beginning to piss Ruby off, she contained the urge she had to kick Sam hard under the table. Instead she would play it smart and hurt him in another way, through his heart.

 

“Eat your pancakes Sammy. Then we can head back to the motel and get out of this town”.

 

Sam heard the words and thought of Dean, he’d heard those exact same words so many times in his life and he was always happy to hear them. This time was different though, Dean was dead and this time it was Ruby who was saying them.

 

“Did you want to go say goodbye to Graham before we go?” She asked just to twist the knife in deeper.

 

Putting his fork down on the plate, Sam suddenly didn’t feel like eating. He pushed the plate away and took a sip of his coffee instead. As he put the cup down he looked back up at Ruby and said “I’ve already taken care of it”. Sam had begun to feel alone, he felt as though there was something missing from inside, as if there was a hole in him that nothing would seem to fill. He was also beginning to feel a strange hunger for anything that would just fill that hole, if only for a short time.

 

“I’ve lost my appetite, let’s just get going now”

 

Ruby smiled in agreement but was actually smiling to see the hurt in his eyes. Lilith was about to begin moving and she didn’t have time to be babying Sam. It’s time to toughen him up she thought to herself as she watched Sam throw down some money on the table then get up to leave. She followed after him as he got into the driver’s seat of the impala, getting in so they could head back to the motel. 

 

He was feeling that hunger again as they drove down the road, he didn’t get to eat his pancakes but this was something else. Ruby’s blood had made him feel alive again and he was beginning to miss that feeling, He wanted to feel that way again. As he stared out through the windshield he thought to himself ‘if only you were here Dean, you could make it all better’.

 

………………………………………………

 

With trepidation he stepped forward towards the opening as Alistair moved ahead of him to enter. This was the fate he had chosen for himself, to deny it now would only bring about more suffering; and Dean had suffered so much already. He could feel the coldness of the chamber as he approached it, leaving the warmth of this room behind him, the cold was filling him and he did not wish to lose the warmth. 

 

He stepped through the opening seeing Alistair waiting for him in the chamber, his heart was pounding fear of what Alistair had in mind but there was something different in him now. He was a different person and he knew it, the old Dean had died in this room a weak broken man. He was a knew man, a man who had felt his heart die inside him as his hope withered, one that would do what he had to do too survive.

 

“Shall we begin?” Alistair asked with a wicked grin.

 

‘It’s now or never’ Dean thought to himself as he gave a simple “yes” in response. He watched as Alistair turned away and looked up into the darkness above, he could hear the sounds of chains rattling and moving as a scream broke though the veil of shadows. He watched as a naked woman was lowered down out of the darkness, kicking and screaming to no avail; her hands bound in the same shackled chains that Dean was only too familiar with. 

 

She was a reasonably attractive woman; one that Dean would have given a second glance if they were in a bar. Tears ran down her face as she screamed at the sight of Alistair who smiled with delight, she looked at Dean and pleaded for him to save her, there was a part still in him that did want to help her but that was quickly being swallowed up by a cold hardness that hard formed within him. There is no mercy in hell and that is where they were.

 

“What should I do?” Dean asked looking at Alistair with uncertainty.

 

“Please help me” the woman sobbed out on to deaf ears.

 

Alistair turned away from the tormented soul and walked over to the pedestal, stopping in front of it as he met Dean’s gaze. This was the moment he had worked so hard for; he felt the anxiety building up in himself as he wondered if Dean could truly do this. He had carved Dean into something striking; he had destroyed his dreams and crushed his hopes. Dean was to be his masterpiece, but Lilith was impatient and wanted this done now. He felt this was too soon though and felt a twinge of rage flicker inside him at the thought that Dean may fail him.

 

“Think back to your first few years down here Dean. Think about what you learned” Alistair said as he motioned down to the variety of blades that were arranged up on the pillar.

 

The woman screamed and writhed as Dean approached the pedestal, looking down at the shining metal of the blades and remembering how they had sliced through his flesh with such ease. “Which one should I start with?” He asked as he looked back up to Alistair “that’s up to you” he replied smiling. 

 

Dean picked up the straight edge razor, feeling the weight of the cold steel in his hand; turning it as he stared down seeing the light reflect off the polished surface. He remembered the agonizing pain he had felt as it carved into him, the blood that flowed down his skin as he screamed out that pain. This time though it was him inflicting the pain, he would be the one causing the suffering. There was no way he was going to go through all that again, he just couldn’t, so he swallowed down any qualms he was feeling and moved in front of the screaming woman.

 

“Please don’t do this” she pleaded. “I don’t want to die”

 

“You’re already dead” Dean replied coldly without even looking up at her.

 

The woman sobbed then screamed out “somebody please help me”.

 

Dean looked up into the face of the weeping woman feeling a sense of dread then said “I’m so sorry. There is no salvation for you here” as he raised the blade up between her breasts and pressed it into her flesh.

 

Alistair watched wide eyed as Dean ran the razor down the front of the screaming soul, blood poured out and over his hand bringing a delighted smile to Alistair’s face; Dean had not disappointed him. He stepped back relishing the sight of Dean bloodied and carving at the shrieking bitch as he whispered to himself “and so it is written that the first seal shall break when a righteous man spills blood in hell”. It was done, and the fun was just about to begin.

 

The cut was deep and the blood flowed out onto Dean’s hand as she cried out, the blood felt warm in contrast to the frosty chill of the room; it was warm just like the warmth in Alistair’s chamber. The screams in his ears began to sound more distant with each new cut he made and as he made those cuts he felt the pain of their likeness being erased from within him. The old Dean was truly dead now, he was a new man; one that would feel no more pain, that would know no sorrow. He was a man of hell now.

 

Alistair walked up behind his prodigy, elated with the progress he was making, Dean had surpassed his expectations and Alistair knew that he would continue to do so. His hand went to Dean’s waist and gripped it softly as he continued on running the blade over the soul like an artist with his paintbrush. He leaned down and whispered into his ear “I told you that you would find pleasure in hell” as he let his tongue slide out then run up Dean’s neck sending a shiver down his spine. He reached around Dean and began to knead his cock into life, soft moans escaping Dean’s lips as he lost himself in the violence he was unleashing up on the woman.

 

She looked down in absolute horror as Dean closed his eyes and smiled at the demon’s touch, she was in great pain and more terrified then she ever had been when she was alive. She didn’t think she had done anything to deserve this; this was more than she could bear. All she ever wanted was to find love and have a good life, if she had have known that this would be the price she would never have sold her soul to that demon.

 

……………………………………………………………

 

The angel turned his back on Zachariah, feeling sated after finally receiving the answer in revelation he had waited so long for. He had begun to feel frustrated with his superiors; he had requested this so long ago and was only now being given his orders. He was a good soldier though and did not question there hesitation, that was not their way, disobedience and doubt where the greatest of sins for them; so he accepted the orders without question and went to his company of angels that waited on his instruction.

 

When he had first been given Dean as a charge, Castiel was told only that the boy was special and to be protected at all costs. The boy did not seem particularly special as a child, he played and laughed and cried like any other child; the only difference being that his family had been hunters. Even so he had become fond of the child; he had watched him grow and had seen the bond he had formed with his younger brother Sam. He felt strange things within himself as he watched Dean grow into a man, things he did not understand, that haunted him in the back of his mind.

 

The day that Dean lost Sam he had been called back to heaven for revelation, unknowing of the events that were taking place up on the earth. He only became aware once informed by Zachariah who allowed him to watch while Dean made a deal with a crossroads demon, his soul for Sam’s life. At that point it was Zachariah who ordered Castiel that he was not to interfere in the Deal, it had been made of Dean’s own free will and it was not heavens place to step in.

This had all seemed a little disturbing to Castiel, at the same time he had been summoned back to heaven these events were allowed to take place. If he had been permitted he could have stopped this from happening but God’s word cannot be questioned, so instead he just watched feeling something inside him break as Dean took the devious offer. 

 

Heaven had changed much of late; there were secrets with in secrets and only a handful were privy to those secrets. It had created unease with in him that he did not know how to deal with, and it seemed only to be getting worse. He had learnt much from his time on earth watching Dean and he was beginning to think he was feeling doubt in his superiors, something he did not truly understand.

 

On the day that Dean’s time was up he did his duty and stood by as the hellhounds came for him, watching as they tore through the cloth and flesh of the ward he had been charged with protecting. He wanted to reach out to Dean and comfort him thought his pain; he wanted to let him know that he was not alone but he could not. All he could do was watch as Dean breathed his last breathe listening as he confessed a love that would be left unrequited.

 

This time was different though, he finally had the orders he had waited on for too long. He stared into his brothers eyes as he approached the awaiting band of angels, eager to share with them his revelation. Uriel Stepped forward showing Castile the proper honour of his rank and said “We await your command Catiel”. He waited a moment relishing the excitement of his news, he knew his brothers were eager to see battle and hew was not going to disappoint them.

 

Castiel raised his sword in a show strength to his brothers and shouted “prepare for battle, we go down to hell!”.

 

The small army of angels raised their swords in response and shouted out their pride, ready to face down any enemy that stood in their way. Castiel felt a great honour in serving with these angels, they had been through much together and this would be there greatest trial yet. With a small sense of hope he thought to himself ‘don’t worry Dean, I’m coming for you’.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: This chapter turned into a bit of a monster so had to split it into 2 so i could post it...  


* * *

Time seemed to fly right by Sam as he hunted down Lilith and her lackeys with Ruby, moving through towns that all seemed to look the same. The hunger within him was ever present and Ruby was always there to keep it at bay for a short time, the blood was now the only thing that seemed to cover the ache inside him. It was beginning to feel like the more he drank the more he wanted and that was starting to scare him.

 

Sam felt as though he was changing, like he was losing himself; he would stare into a mirror looking at the unfamiliar face staring back at him and wonder where the old Sam had gone. He couldn’t talk to Ruby about it thought, he didn’t really want too; the only person he truly wanted to talk too wasn’t around to listen.

 

There hunt had finally led them to a rather nice looking house in an affluent suburban area, from the outside everything appeared normal with its green lawn and verdant gardens. Inside however a demon named Miriam had been holding up there while waiting for orders from Lilith. Sam was stronger now, a lot stronger and he had no trouble taking out the two demons Miriam had for bodyguards. Miriam was much stronger than he had expected and he was already feeling sapped from taking out her minders, it took Ruby’s help to finally get her into a devils trap so they could question her.

 

“You ok Sam?” Ruby asked watching as Sam bent down breathing heavily.

 

“Yeah I’m fine, just need a minute to catch my breath” He replied wincing from the pain of a bruised rib he felt along his side.

 

Ruby left Sam to recover as she walked back to Miriam who sat in a relaxed position within a devils trap smiling as if it didn’t matter that she had been captured. She looked at Ruby with black soulless eyes tilting her head as she said “Ruby, you have been a very bad girl” then ran her fingers through her hair nonchalantly pulling it to the back of her head.

 

“You don’t have a hair tie do you, I must look an absolute mess at the moment” Miriam said with mockery.

 

“How bout I just cut your hair right off so you don’t have to worry about it” Ruby snapped back

“Now is that any way to talk to an old friend?” she replied smiling as she stood up and moved towards Ruby. She stopped at the edge of the devils trap and ran her hand across the invisible barrier that held her in place.

 

“Things have changed now Miriam” Ruby replied as she backed away cautiously, she knew that Miriam was strong and she also knew that Miriam was no friend. Miriam was an adept of torture, trained by Alistair himself. Her first few years in hell had been spent with Miriam being hacked and carved until there was nothing human left of her, only a being filled with hatred and cruelty; that was what it meant to be sent to hell. It was a place that burnt away all your humanity turning you into something else, something wicked.

 

“Things always change Ruby, but why you have changed so much is a mystery to me. If I didn’t know better I would say that you had something hidden up your sleeve” She said as she turned from Ruby and returned to her seat. 

 

“Maybe you just weren’t able to break me as well as you thought” Ruby replied smugly making Miriam laugh with the absurdity of the comment.

 

“You may have that sack of meat fooled but I’m not so gullible. What are you playing at?”

 

Ruby walked away from Miriam avoiding her question so she could return to Sam and find out what was taking him so long. When she found him he was staring out the window watching two young boys playing in the front yard across the street, lost in his own thoughts and ignorant to her presence.

 

Sam watched the boys as they chased each other across the lawn, the older boy catching the smaller and tackling him to the ground. Both boys laughed and wrestled making Sam think back to his own childhood with Dean, they were the best of friends, each other’s only friends in fact. It wasn’t often they got to play like normal children but when they did those times were special to Sam, those were happy times when it was just him and Dean, no dad barking orders, no ghost or ghouls, just them. “Sam?” Ruby’s voice suddenly caught his attention and he turned back to look at her with a “what?” in reply.

 

“We’ve got work to do, you can daydream latter” she said as she motioned towards the other room were Miriam was waiting. She stopped Sam before he could enter; grabbing his arm and pulling him close to face her as she softly said “you’ll need more blood”

 

Sam could feel the hunger inside him clawing at the mention of her blood, he knew he had wasted a lot of his strength already but simply replied “no not right now”. He went to move away from Ruby but she pulled him back saying “are you sure about this Sam? We can’t afford to screw this up”. He broke free of her grip on him and moved away turning his head back to her with a scowl then said “it’ll be fine, if I need more I’ll ask” then entered the room where Miriam was trapped.

 

“Oh no, it’s the big scary hunter come to send me back to hell” Miriam said with a harsh chuckle as she watched Sam walk towards her “So are you planning on squeezing me for information? Word travels fast in hell you know”.

 

Without acknowledging any of her taunts Sam walked up to the edge of the devils trap and stopped as he stared down at the captive demon. “Your name is Miriam right?” he asked calmly as he inspected the devils trap to ensure that it was intact.

 

“Why yes it is. The little cunt been telling you stories about me, has she?” Miriam replied as she watched Ruby walk in and stop a few feet behind Sam. 

 

“No, but maybe you could tell me a story”

 

“I could tell you many stories, like the one about how I burned Ruby from the inside out. She has such a tight little cunt you know, but I’m sure you already know that” Miriam said with immodesty.

 

“I want to hear about Lilith” Sam snapped at her, irritated by Miriam’s arrogance and also by the gnawing feeling he felt inside.

 

‘Now what would I know about Lilith?” she replied as she rolled her eyes, 

 

“Cut the crap Miriam, your Lilith’s handmaiden. Which means you know her whereabouts at all times” He said with force, tired of playing games with her.

 

Miriam stared at Sam, surprised by just how much he knew and she knew just where he was getting his information. She turned her gaze to Ruby, the traitorous little demon she had once called her pet, thinking of all the pain she had inflicted on her and thought that maybe it hadn’t been enough.

 

“My, for such a tight little cunt Ruby, you certainly do have a loose tongue” Miriam said as she stared at her with a look of pure hatred.

 

Ruby was becoming annoyed by the taunts that spewed from Miriam’s mouth, she had always been able to get under Ruby’s skin; both figuratively and literally. She turned away from Miriam’s vicious glare and moved to Sam as she said “Just do it Sam. Where not going to get anything out of her like this”.

 

She was right, there was no reasoning with demons; the only way he was going to get anything out of Miriam is with force. Sam raised his hand towards Miriam, forcing his will on her as she began to choke and splutter. He could feel her strength as she fought against his hold on her, it was too much for him; sending bolts of searing pain into his brain. He broke his hold with a grunt of frustration as he turned away to find a spot to recover.

 

Miriam breathed heavy then began to laugh as she said “is that all you got, it kind of tickled. Let’s try it again because I think I might be starting to enjoy it”. Not finished with her taunting she turned he sight back on Ruby.

 

“Sooner or later you’re going to end up back in hell. And when that time comes I will make sure you spend eternity being ripped apart”.

 

“Sam there is no time for being proud, you need more blood” Ruby said as she knelt down beside Sam offering him her blade. He took the blade with hesitation and was about to cut into Ruby’s arm when he was stopped dead in his tracks by the words that came from Miriam’s mouth.

 

“Poor little Sammy, perhaps I should tell you another story. One about Dean maybe?”

 

With the very mention of his name Sam felt as though his heart had stopped, he wondered what she could possibly have to say about Dean. He turned to face her with anxiety weighing heavy in his gut, he was almost afraid to know what she would say but he had to ask. He had to know, more than anything else at that point; he needed to know.

 

“What about Dean?”

 

She smiled at Sam knowing that she had touched on a sensitive nerve, the bond of the Winchester brothers was well known in hell and she would use it to break him.

 

“All of hell is talking about it, its front page news down there” she said mockingly.

 

“Don’t fuck with me Miriam, tell me about Dean” Sam said angrily as he moved towards her.

 

She stood and gave Sam a look of pity as she tilted her head and said “I’m so sorry Sam, your brother is gone”.

 

He did not understand what she had meant by that, his hopes grew with the words of Hecate still in the back of his mind. He thought perhaps that Dean had managed to escape from hell but why would she apologise for that.

 

“Dean is no more. The seal is broken with him” Miriam said trying to sound sympathetic but she could not contain the glee with in herself.

 

Something snapped inside of Sam as the sound of Miriam’s cackling laughter filled his ears, his body moved of its own volition as his mind retreated in crushing despair. With unbelievable speed he grabbed the demon slaying blade and thrust it into Miriam’s chest, she slumped back down into the chair as he pulled back the blade, her mouth and eyes were wide with surprise. 

 

She gasped and froze for a moment with the knife piercing her heart, the demon burned up inside her sending sparks and ember spilling from her wound and mouth. Her body twitched for a moment until her head dropped backwards over the back of the chair as she died.

 

He looked down at the blade, red with blood and dripping wet, the hunger was screaming inside him, he couldn’t fight it; he needed it. Sam brought the knife to his mouth, licking the blade from base to tip and closing his eyes as he savoured the taste. This blood was far older than Ruby’s and much more powerful; he could feel the blood entering his body giving him a sense of strength that made him vital. That was until he came back to his senses and remembered what Miriam had said.

 

“Holy shit Sam!” Ruby shouted in total shock.

 

Sam stood there for a minute trying to think, how could Dean be gone? He thought to himself. A sudden longing came over him that could not be denied and with it he turned to ruby and said “We Have to go”.

 

Before Ruby could even say anything Sam was out of the room and heading for the front door, she quickly caught up to him as he was getting into the impala; she rushed to get in fearing that Sam would leave her there.

 

Sam drove at speed faster than they should in a suburban area as Ruby stared at Sam wondering where they were going. She could not believe that Sam had just killed Miriam, they had not even got any information and Ruby was just about to give him more of her blood. She was secretly happy that he had killed her though, Ruby was in no way fond of her and Miriam was asking far too many questions about what she was up to. The only people who knew the truth about Ruby’s mission were Lilith and Alistair. Alistair, the very thought of him sent shivers down Ruby’s spine, Lilith was one mean bitch but Alistair was truly twisted.

 

“What the fuck was that Sam?” Ruby asked in a confused tone.

 

“I’m sorry. I just lost it after what she said” Sam replied as he stared forward.

 

Ruby had no idea what was going on with Sam right now, it worried her after what she had just seen. Dean made him dangerous and she knew it wouldn’t be wise to push him right now so she simply asked “where are we going?”

 

Sam drove on knowing what he needed to do to make this okay, it was something he didn’t want to do but there was nothing left to him. She said Dean was gone and Sam had no idea what she had meant by that, Dean was dead but he also remembered that Hecate had told him they would be reunited; nothing was making any sense to him right now. All Sam knew was that he needed to do this.

 

“Where going to a motel” was all he said with a tone that told Ruby the conversation was over.

 

She sat back in the seat still feeling a little nervous about Sam’s thoughts right now; but there was some excitement about his thoughts too, the prospect of what he might be thinking playing in her head like a porno. 

 

The impala drove on as the sun started to set, heading for South Dakota and something that Sam was anxious to do. Neither of them said a word to one another until they arrived at an old motel just off the interstate. The car pulled up and Sam turned to Ruby handing her some cash then said “go and get us a room for a few days”.

 

She looked down at the money then back up at Sam with a look of confusion as he said “get out of the car”.

 

“Where are you going?

 

Sam stared with a furrowed brow then said “Don’t ask Ruby cause it’s not you concern. Just get out of the car I’ll be back in a few days”.

 

Ruby could not believe what she was hearing and went to protest over his decision when he cut her off.

 

“Shut up and listen to me Ruby. There is something I have to do on my own. But once I’m done I’ll be back and then were going after Lilith”.

 

Ruby nodded and got out of the car as she watched the Impala pull out of the motel parking lot and speed off into the night.

 

His heart was aching so much right now as the tears began to fall down his face, he couldn’t stand the pain he was feeling, it was the same pain he felt as he watched Dean die. This was something he had not wanted to do, Hecate had given him some small hope and now Miriam had crushed it. 

 

He stared into the darkness as he drove down the lonely road and whispered to himself “I’m coming for you Dean”.

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

Castiel looked over his weary angel brethren as they took a moment to rest, they had fought long and hard to get where they were but they still had far to go. They were now so deep within the pit that even the light of heaven could not be seen, no angel had ever been so deep within hell but they were brave and ready to face any demon that stood in the way of their goal. 

 

“How is your leg?” Castiel asked as he kneeled beside Meredith.

 

She looked up at him with reverence and replied “not as bad as it looks, it will heal once were back in heaven light”.

 

Such wounds would not normally be a problem for angels, they could heal themselves rapidly, but they were not in heaven anymore, in hell these wounds made them vulnerable. Though demons lacked the power to kill an angel, the older ones were capable of trapping angels and this far down into hell there were many ancient demons that could easily be a threat to them. They had to take care this far from heaven, for their grace could only protect them so much.

 

Uriel approached Catiel and placed his hand upon his shoulder as castile faced him and asked “how are the other?”.

 

“A few flesh wounds but nothing to serious, however Rocellos’s wing is injured; he is going to need help to fly when it is time to escape. How much further until we reach Alistair’s lair?”

 

Castiel mused on this for a moment; they had just been surprised by a pack of hellhounds and had suffered for it. Though they were close he knew there was still a long journey to reach their target and there were many demons that still stood in their way.

 

“Still too long to go” he answered feeling the weight of his own exhaustion.

 

Uriel looked at Castiel with puzzlement, lately he had seemed distant and that was beginning to trouble him. There was something in Castiel’s eyes that seems so wrong to Uriel, and his new found fondness for the mud monkeys was something that he just didn’t understand. They were primitive and savage, far less than any angel’s life was worth; so why were they putting their safety at risk for this one.

 

“Why are we doing this Castiel? What is your fascination with this human?” He asked

 

Castiel felt something inside him that he could not explain and he did not believe that Uriel was even capable of understanding so he simply answered “He is my charge; and our orders are that he is to be saved”.

 

Orders were orders and Uriel could not argue with that, no matter how he felt about humans.

 

“Then we shall go on, the mission must be completed at all costs” Uriel replied with a sense of bitterness at the fact.

 

His thoughts turned to Dean as Uriel left his side, pondering on why he was so special that heaven would order him to be protected at all cost only to let him be taken by hell; then to have him rescued so long after it had happened. None of it made any sense to Castiel, but he was even more confused by the sense of longing he had developed for the human. He had spent many years watching over Dean and knew that he was far from pure and no stranger to sin, but Dean had a powerful love within him and a need to protect those that he loved; this had surprised Castiel and only made Dean more remarkable to him.

 

With a loud sigh Castiel pushed the strange feelings he was experiencing down and sat with his brethren around the fire they had lit to rest by; listening to them tell stories of past glories and laughing with each other. Though they were in hell they would keep their spirits high and go on with their mission.

 

“Such pretty little fireflies” a rancorous voice called from the dark.

 

They all stood looking around for the owner of the voice, seeing only the darkness surrounding them as they raised their swords and prepared to defend themselves.

 

“I want to play with your wings” the voice called out again as they all swiftly turned, their attentions being drawn by the sound of rock sliding.

 

The demon was too fast though, slipping back into the shadows before their eyes could lock onto it. They formed a circle around the fire, standing side by side as they waited for the demon to break cover and attack. A flash of movement and the sound of skittering feet on the rocks put them on edge as laughter echoed around them; this demon was toying with them.

 

“Show yourself foul one” Uriel cried out into the dark.

 

They waited anxiously for any response but received none; a minute went by and they were beginning to think that the demon had fled when a large ball of viscous fluid cam hurtling towards them. The angels scattered to avoid the projectile as it landed in the fire, it exploded with such force that they were knocked to the ground, their heads left ringing and dizzy.

 

“Caught you little insect” the voice said as they heard a horrific scream that drew all their attention.

 

Castiel looked up to see the demon as it wrapped its spindly fingers around Meredith and sunk its teeth into her shoulder as she screamed out. Blood poured down her front as she struggled to free herself from the chitinous hands that held her, she was too weak though and the demon had taken her by surprise. On six spindly arachnid legs the demon pulled Meredith back into the shadows as the angels got to their feet and prepared to save their sister.

 

“Get off of her Demon” Ruphus shouted as he rushed towards them, reaching out to try and save his sister.

Castiel quickly reacted and went after Ruphus, grabbing hold of him and pulling him back as they watched Meredith being dragged into the shadows kicking and screaming. 

 

“Let go of me” he shouted as her voice trailed off into the darkness.

 

Pulling him back once more, Castiel spun Ruphus around to face him as his brethren watched on.

 

“Enough Ruphus. We cannot help her, think of the mission” Castiel shouted with a commanding tone as he stared into his brothers eyes.

 

Ruphus settled but looked at Castiel with anger, this mission was madness he thought to himself as he turned and moved back to the other angels.

 

He took a deep breath feeling the tension of his brethren as he moved back to them, they were tired and had been badly savaged by the demons of hell, but they had to continue. He sheathed his sword and called the angels to him so he could give them their orders, they knew what they must do and agreed without hesitation. They had suffered another loss on this mission but they were soldiers and duty came first.

 

Castiel led his company deeper into the pit and thought once more of Dean, the goal of their mission that could not be abandoned. His heart ached not only to save Dean but for the loss of his sister as we, and as he turned and gave one last look back he thought to himself ‘I’m so sorry Meredith, but we must go on’.

 

………………………………………………………….

 

As he turned off the interstate down that lonesome road Sam thought of the last time he had been to this place. It was a day that still haunted him, tugging at the strings of his heart and playing a sorrowful melody that would bring him to tears. When he first left this place there was a part of Sam that never wanted to leave here again, but there was also a part that never wanted to come back; after all this was the final resting place of Dean.

 

The impala came to a stop as there headlights shined through the trees, illuminating the small clearing where Sam and Bobby had laid Dean to rest. He was hesitant to get out of the car suddenly feeling his anxiety building up inside him as he thought of Miriam telling him that he was gone, no hope of ever coming back. 

 

Sam left the engine running and turned up the stereo as he got out of the car, he wanted to do this while listening to Dean’s music. ‘Carry on my wayward son’ played through the air as he placed a six pack of beer and a bottle of Jack Daniels down on the ground. He stood up starring at the mound of earth in front of him as tears streamed down his face, it had been a few months since he had buried his brother and he had not been back since, his heart broke at the very sight of it.

 

The grave was much more tended then when he had turned his back on it; stones had been arranged around the mound of earth marking out the boundary of the grave. A spray of slightly withered flowers had been laid upon the grave, obviously left by Bobby who must still be visiting Dean’s grave. Sam felt bad about the way he had been treating Bobby lately; he was like a father to them and Sam had forgotten that he would be grieving Dean’s loss too. 

 

Sam had been cold to Bobby, avoiding his attempts to reach out to him and only answering his calls part of the time. This only added to the already considerable amount of guilt and misery he was already feeling.

 

“Hey Dean” Sam said between sobs.

 

As he dropped to his knees and began crying uncontrollably he spoke “I’m so sorry”.

 

After a few minutes he took a beer from the pack and opened it, he took a long drink of it as he took the flowers from the grave and moved them off to the side. Sam laid on his side over the grave and pulled his knees up slightly as he touched the cold dirt of the grave, he thought of Dean down there in the ground and how much he missed him; Sam wished he was dead down there with him laying together forever.

 

Six beers later and Poison was singing ‘Every rose has it thorns’ over the stereo as Sam sat at the foot of the grave and opened the bottle of Jack Daniels taking a mouthful straight from the bottle. He set the bottle down and hissed at the burning it left behind as he swallowed then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, he had already cried so much and was starting to think of himself as being weak for doing so, Dean would tell him to man up and stop being such a pussy. 

 

“This is all you fault” He slurred out sombrely.

 

He followed it up angrily with “why do you always have to be the fucking hero”

 

“My fucking Hero” he said out softly as he began to cry again.

 

He took another sip from the bottle trying to dull the ache he felt in his chest, Sam had avoided dealing with Dean’s death, masking it with anything he could to try and forget the hole that he had left behind. 

 

“I need you so much Dean. I don’t know what to do anymore” he wept out.

 

“I’m so fucked up right now, things are really bad”

 

His conversation was one sided, the other person no longer there to respond to him, no long there to make it all okay. As the conversation continued sorrow slowly changed to anger, feeling the absurdity of his unreciprocated confessions, there were no answers for him here.

 

“Fuck you Dean. Why couldn’t you just have left me dead instead of being a fucking martyr?”

 

In his heart he really wanted to say ‘why did you leave me alone’ but that was just too hard to admit, it wasn’t that fact that he sold his sole, it was that he had abandoned him. Sam was alone now, nobody left to stroke his hair out of his face, no one to soothe his nightmares. He looked up into the clear sky above him as the stars shone down brightly, each one like tear in the dark twinkling with sadness and pain; they were alone up there too just like he was. 

 

“It’s getting cold Dean” Sam said softly as he felt the chill of the night air and shivered.

 

He stood up and stumbled getting to his feet with the effects of the alcohol hindering his coordination as he began to search around the area for wood to make a fire. There were plenty of broken branches and debris around the area to get a fire going and Sam went to the boot of the Impala to retrieve a blanket and some matches.

 

He stared into the fire watching it burn as it consumed its fuel, feeling the misdirection of his anger while he reminisced of times with Dean both good and bad. He took another sip from the bottle of Jack Daniels and whispered “I’m sorry Dean” then took the shovel he had taken out and shoved it into the dirt; he began shovelling the earth away from the shallow grave.

 

It didn’t take long for the shovel to hit the wooden top of the coffin with a loud clunk and Sam quickly cleared away the dirt as he prepared himself for the decision he had reconciled himself to go through with. He looked down at the dirty wooden lid of the coffin, terrified to go any further then he already had and even more afraid of what was inside. He had to do this though; if he was ever to move forward with his life then he had no choice.

 

It was now or never so he took a deep breath and pried the lid open hearing the squeak as the nails pulled from wood, it flipped open and landed against the side of the hole he had dug. Sam looked down as the pungent smell of decomposing flesh rose up, his brother lying were Sam had left him. The sight and smell made Sam reel back and vomit onto the ground behind him. It wasn’t the first time he had seen a corpse or smelt the odour but this was Dean, his brother and the one person he loved more than anything else.

 

Sam drank deeply to wash away the taste of bile from his mouth, hissing as he looked back down at the rotting body that was his brother. He began breathing fast shallow breaths as his heart began to race, he felt like he was about to burst out of his chest, clutching at his chest as the pain tore through him. He fell back and sat on the edge of the grave as he took in a breathe and held it as he thought ‘Fuck Dean’ then let out a deep guttural scream; he couldn’t ignore Dean’s death anymore with the reality laying right there in front of him.

 

“What am I supposed to do Dean?” he wept out with hitched breaths.

 

Sam sat there weeping on the edge of his brothers grave for how long he wasn’t sure of, wrestling with his anguish and the knowledge of what he must do. After a time he had put his pain aside even though it still remained with him, he could deal with the pain later, there was no going back now. 

 

He crouched down into the coffin above his brother with tears that streamed down his face as he said “goodbye Dean” in a strained voice. He leaned over and untied the amulet from around Dean’s neck, wanting to take a memento of his brother and he thought with this he could always keep Dean close to his heart. It pained him so much to say goodbye to Dean but he couldn’t save him, so instead Sam was going to avenge him. 

 

He closed the coffin back up and began filling the grave back in as he focused his thought to Lilith, she was the source of all Sam’s misery and he was going to find her and make her suffer. His rage building with each pile of dirt he threw into the grave until it was full; he was also full of hate and fury by that time. That was until the pain of loss refused to be ignored any longer and he found himself feeling weak in the knees.

 

Right now Sam was in no shape for dealing with his loss so decided to let the alcohol send him to sleep, tomorrow he would go to Bobby’s and they could deal with their loss together. He thought of his one perfect moment with Dean when they kissed and became one person, and he held onto that moment as he drifted off to sleep. He clutched Dean’s amulet in his hand not wanting to let go, he dreamed of Dean’s supple lips crushing his own with a last kiss for a last goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: Last section of the previous chapter  
WARNING: if your squeemish about blood then skip the end of this chapter  


* * *

Alistair watched as Dean picked up a metal hook without any doubts or fears, he had been so impressed with Dean’s progress and each day he continued to do so. Dean had learned much from Alistair’s sessions and Alistair was enjoying Dean’s creativity, today session had him curious though; Dean had requested some unusual instruments to work with. His minds ran with imagination was running wild with the possible prospects that Dean could be planning and every one of the fascinated him.

 

Dean seized a hand full of muscle at the man’s lower back feeling the smoothness of his skin as he pushed a hook through. The man screamed out in pain and began weeping, ‘they always do’ Dean thought to himself, they all scream and beg for mercy when there is none to be found. He had lost count of just how many souls he had tortured now, he seemed to be forgetting a lot of things lately. 

 

Dean new there was something important he was forgetting as he pushed another hook through the man’s back muscles, he felt as though there was something missing inside of him but he had no idea what it was. He could hear Alistair chuckling to himself in the corner of the room as he watched him work; Dean had something special in mind for this session, a new game he wanted to play.

 

“Please don’t do this” the man pleaded once more as Dean picked up another hook.

 

“But I need too” Dean replied as he inserted the hook into the man’s calf muscle causing him to scream and writhe.

 

He ran his hands hand’s up the man’s leg and over the muscular cheeks of his ass then down the other leg to his calf and held onto it, ‘ why do they always have to beg’ Dean thought to himself as he pushed another hook into the calf muscle. He was tired of the cries for mercy and as he inserted the last hook he came up with an idea to take care of that problem.

 

Dean swung the man around so he was facing forward again as he let out a moaning guttural sob; “don’t move” he said as he grabbed hold of the man’s jaw and forced his mouth closed. He picked up a large needle that was threaded with a thick black filament and pushed it into the man’s lower lip causing him to scream out in pain; Dean forced his mouth closed and continued threading the needle through his lips to sew his mouth shut.

 

After cutting the thread he took a step back to admire his handy work, he stared proudly as the man wept and let out muffled sobs. He reached up and took hold of the man’s head as he leaned in and whispered in his ear “this is for my pleasure”. The man froze as Dean backed away and stared at the tall muscular form with a hunger and lust that would be denied no longer.

 

“I’m sorry but this is going to hurt like a bitch” Dean said as he picked up one of the large metal screws.

 

He pushed the screw into the man’s flesh and began twisting them deep into his body as he threw his head back and let out a muffled scream. ‘At least it’s a little quitter now’ Dean thought to himself as he continued inserting the screws at precise points over the man’s body. Once he had all the screws forced deep into his flesh Dean backed away and admired his handiwork as he crossed his arms over his chests and gave it a wide grin.

 

“What are you doing Dean?” Alistair asked with curiosity as he watched Dean pick up the chain and begin attaching them to the hooks and screws imbedded in the souls flesh.

 

“It thought we could try a new game” Dean replied with a chuckle.

 

“Seems like you’re going a little too easy on this one. You’re not going soft on me now are you Dean?”

 

Without replying Dean continued to attach the chains until they were all connected then he walked over to Alistair and whispered in his ear. Alistair’s eyes widened with surprise and delight with what he heard from Dean’s lips as he let out a wicked chuckle, this would certainly be interesting Alistair thought as Dean pulled back. Dean continued to make him proud and he had become more than Alistair had hoped for, Dean was his finest student and he would become a legend in hell.

 

“So what do you think?” Dean asked Alistair waiting for his approval.

 

“I think I couldn’t refuse an offer like that” Alistair replied with a smile.

 

“Why don’t you go take a bath while I set it up? I’ll join you shortly” Alistair said as the wall opened up to his chamber.

 

Dean looked down at the blood spattered over his hands and body as he walked through the opening and headed for the steamy pool of water. He stepped down into the water as the blood ran off of him turning the water red, Dean slipped down under the water washing away the evidence of his torture as he enjoyed the waters heat against his skin. The rocks in this place seemed to feed of the blood that was spilled here, soaking it up like a sponge as Dean watched the water slowly become clear again.

 

His thoughts turned back to the emptiness he felt inside of him as he wondered what was missing from his life. As he tried to remember his childhood he found massive gaps and things that just didn’t make any sense to him, he couldn’t remember having a mother or a father, he wondered if he had any brothers or sister; but he couldn’t deny there was a longing that existed with in him. Dean couldn’t understand what he was longing for he just knew there was something that he needed, he pondered over it until his attention was caught by Alistair entering the room and approaching the bath.

 

Alistair stopped at the edge of the bath as he kneeled down with a smile and said “I have everything prepared for you. You know Dean you have me truly impressed with this one”.

 

“Are you just going to talk all night or are you getting in?” Dean replied cheekily putting aside his troubling thoughts as he backed away to make room for Alistair’s massive form.

 

He watched as Alistair moved into the water with such smooth motion he barely made a ripple in the water, smiling as he lowered himself in the pool to sit cross legged. Dean had no trouble recalling the rape and torture but Alistair did not lie about the pleasures of hell; ‘my god, the pleasures of hell’ he thought to himself as he moved closer to Alistair. 

 

“So are you really going to let me do this Alistair or is this just another game” Dean said as he smiled at the prospect of getting what he has wanted for so long.

 

“This is your game Dean, not mine”

 

One of the corners of Dean’s lips curled up as he gave Alistair a lustful grin and said “awesome”.

 

“I thought you were going to leave me hanging for a minute” Dean said with a slight look of concern across his face.

 

Alistair rose up onto his feet then moved through the water closer to Dean as he said “you’ve more than earned this as a reward Dean”.

 

Dean laughed and shook his head then stared up at Alistair with one brow raised then said “damn right I have. I worked my ass of for this so it’s only fair”. He watched as Alistair knelt in front of him and rested his horned crested head against Dean’s chest, Alistair’s smooth black scales brushed against his nipple as his hands moved up and gripped onto the powerful biceps of Alistair’s lengthy arms. He felt Alistair’s hands at the side of his hips as he looked up to Dean’s face and said “let’s start then shall we”.

 

Dean felt a familiar pressure at his ass as the black scaly shoulder tentacle began worming it was inside him causing him to gasp and smile. The muscles around the tentacle burned for a moment unit it found that secret spot inside him and began moving against it.

 

“Oh Fuck” Dean gasped as he threw his head back and felt the blood rushing from his brain down to his cock, The pleasure was building inside him and he squeezed Alistair’s arms hard to stop himself from swooning. 

 

“Soon Dean” Alistair said as he chuckled.

 

“I want you nice and hard for this” As Alistair finished saying that his tongue slid out and into the water, it found its way down to Dean’s growing cock and snaked its way around it.

 

Soft moans began to escape Dean’s lips as the tentacle slid in and out of him, the smooth scales creating a friction inside him that ripped through him like waves of heat. The tongue around his cock moved and squeezed, running over the sensitive head of his cock. It all felt so incredible and the heat of the water was only increasing his pleasure. 

 

“Feels so good” Dean panted out in short quick breaths 

 

Alistair smiled in approval and forced the tentacle in deeper inside Deans filling him up as he moaned out loudly, He could feel Dean grip tightly onto his arms as the pleasure over took him. The sounds of Dean’s pleasure was only making Alistair more aroused, his cock pushed through the skin at his groin and grew until it was fully erect and pressing against Dean’s leg. The massive cock pulsed against the leg as precum began to flow from its flat tip into the water leaving a translucent hazy trail as it flowed.

 

One of Dean’s hands dropped down into the water and took hold of the stiff demon cock, he squeezed it hard knowing Alistair liked it rough and began rubbing his hand hard along the shaft. “It’s so fucking hard” Dean moaned out feeling a warm burn beginning to build up inside him, he was lost in the ecstasy of his pleasure and could feel himself getting closer to cumming. As he felt another tentacle wrapping around his ball and tighten making him nearly passed out from sheer pleasure.

 

“Your fucking teasing me” Dean gasped out as he could feel himself about to go over the edge.

 

Alistair laughed as his tongue unwound from Dean’s cock and retracted back into his mouth. “I am, but I don’t won’t you wasting your strength before the fun has even started” he said as Dean looked down at him with disappointment at being brought so close to the edge and then be halted. He savoured the sound of Dean’s gasp as he slid the tentacle from the wet quivering hole of Dean’s ass, leaving him pinning for the sensation to return.

 

“Oh come on Alistair” Dean complained in protest.

 

“You forget Dean, our pet is waiting for us” Alistair said as he backed away from Dean and got out of the pool of water, he waited by the fire as Dean followed and stood beside him. The fames quickly dried the beads of water from their skin as Alistair turned and looked down at Dean who was staring into the fire and smiling with amusement.

 

“You’ve been making me wait for this a long time” Dean said as he turned his gaze up to meet Alistair’s.

 

“I promise it’s worth the wait” Alistair replied.

 

It was time for the game to begin and Alistair walked over to the bed, turning to look back at Dean as he sat on the end of the bed and smiled. He’d been surprised by the passion and lust that he found within Dean, when Dean looked at him there was something in the way he stared. Even after all Alistair had done, Dean turned to him for comfort and at first Alistair gave it to him simply as a reward but lately Alistair felt something inside himself that was beginning to crave it.

 

He watched as Alistair moved back up the bed and Dean studied his large form, though tall and spindly Alistair’s body was extremely muscular and toned. The hole inside Dean was deep but the muscular body of Alistair was more than enough to fill that space; Dean still felt that something was not right though, there was something still missing in his life that could not be explained. There truly was pleasure to be found in hell and Dean had found it many times with Alistair, but Dean had never been in control of that pleasure until now.

 

“Better be worth it” Dean grumbled to himself as he started walking towards the bed.

 

His hard cock jutted out in from of him as he approached the bed, precum dripped from the swollen head and splashed down onto the floor. He had already been teased to the point of orgasm and his cock was all the harder for it. Even though the flesh was more than willing, Dean felt a twinge of anxiety inside himself, his mind was caught somewhere between excitement and a fear that could not be explained. He swallowed hard with a loud click in his throat as he reached the bed and felt a rush of adrenalin through his body that gave him a need to continue on.

 

He crawled up onto the bed feeling the soft fur beneath him, crawling between Alistair’s legs as he stared at the large rigid cock that was resting along Alistair’s abdomen. Dean grinned with eagerness as he wrapped his hands around the base of the long animalistic penis; it jumped at the touch of the calloused hands that held it.

 

“You and I are going to rule this place Dean” Alistair said with a smile as he looked down at Dean, propped up on his sharp elbows.

 

The words stirred dreams of power in Dean, he thought of himself standing at Alistair’s side at the top of the food chain. But there was still something inside him that old him this was all wrong; this wasn’t who he was. His mind was drowning in lust and adrenalin so there was little time for concern as he smiled and sat down with his legs folded beneath him, Alistair’s tale pulsing beneath his ass only sent more blood rushing to his cock as all doubts were forgotten for the moment.

 

“How bout we just focus on the right now and just let me rule you” Dean said with a wicked grin and fiery eyes.

 

Alistair chuckled as he shook his head then said with a smooth seductive voice “this is your game so whatever you want Dean”.

 

Dean smiled then raised the long cock till it stood straight up; he moved his mouth down the flat head and licked at the small round opening, tasting the sweet sticky fluid that welled up there. He nipped at the head, bitting hard and causing Alistair to throw his head back and let a groan of please escape; the cock throbbed at the sensation growing harder with each pulse. The sticky sweet precum began to flow more copiously as Dean licked it up eagerly, moaning as he savoured the taste.

 

Alistair arched his back into the sensation as the tentacles on his back writhed with excitement; Dean was as skilled in sex as he was with a blade and Alistair was relishing it. He watched as Dean took the thick tip of the cock into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked hard and deep on it with moans that vibrated down the shaft. “You certainly know how to put a smile on an old demons face” Alistair said with a grin.

 

Taking as much of the cock into his mouth, Dean worked the tip with his tongue, bitting and sucking hard as he savoured the hot taste of Alistair’s cock. His own cock was pulsing with blood and achingly hard as clear fluid poured from the tip, It ran down his shaft and over his balls as the excitement built up to a frenzy. Alistair groaned out his pleasure as Dean worked the shaft with his hands, running them along it and squeezing it hard with a strangling grip.

 

“So fucking good at this” Alistair hissed between grunts. 

 

He had Alistair hard and quivering with excitement but he wanted him closer to the edge; it was all part of his game and the fun was just about to start. Dean gave one last deep suck of the cock as he pulled back sucking in air, Alistair let out a groan of at the sudden loss of the sensation as Dean swiftly grabbed one of his hands and pulled it close to him. 

 

Alistair fell back but kept looking down at Dean with curiosity as Dean took one of the long pointed fingers and gave a quick lustful smile; he pushed the sharp claw into the flesh of Alistair’s cock just below the tip as Alistair moaned out loud, his pleasure only being focused by the pain. Dean ran the claw a few inches down the shaft as blood gushed from the wound; he pulled the finger out as he raised it to his mouth, licking the blood that dripped from the end of it and sighed at the exquisite coppery taste. He closed his eyes and hastily leaned down to lick at the wound he had made taking in the blood as it mixed with Alistair’s precum then leaned back and swallowed down the hot sticky fluids.

 

“Fuck that’s hot” Dean said with a smile feeling an intoxication come over him.

 

Breathing heavily to catch his breath Dean latched back onto the wound on Alistair cock sucking hard at the cut as the blood spilled into his mouth. He listened to Alistair whimper as he lost himself in the moment, running his hands along the shaft that was now slick with precum and blood. Dean could feel the pulse in Alistairs cock as it pushed blood to the tip of his cock and gushing out into his mouth, he moved a slick hand to his own cock, feeling the wetness as he gripped it tightly and began stroking it.

 

“Oh Fuck Dean” Alistair gasped out between razor sharp teeth, “you’re going to make me cum if you keep this up”

 

He was close and that’s right where Dean wanted him as he pulled away from the cock sucking in air, “can’t have that now can we” he said cheekily. “Now you’re just teasing” Alistair replied with a hint of frustration in his tone, the corner of Dean’s lip curled up to a brazen grin as he said “you best believe it”. He gripped one hand around the base of Alistair’s slick cock and began running it up to the tip with a tight squeeze, he closed his hand around the head and cupped it as he pulled it away; looking with intent at the heated pool of precum and blood that mixed together in the cup of his hand.

 

With his free hand he moved his fingers between the cheeks of Alistair’s ass searching for the hole that had been denied to him until now, Alistair raised his legs giving Dean better access as he found the opening and smiled. He moved his other hand and tipped it towards the hole, allowing the glossy fluid to run down his fingers as he pushed them in slowly; the hot wet pressure inside felt unbelievably good.

 

“I’m going to ride you so fucking hard” Dean said as he watched his fingers disappear inside the black scaly hole, earning a gratified sigh from Alistair.

 

“I would expect nothing less from you Dean” Alistair responded as he shifted slightly to get more comfortable.

 

The heat inside Alistair was amazing and Dean could feel a tingle of energy as he moved his fingers around pushing deeper and stretching the tight muscles that held them firmly. Alistair groaned at the penetration and whimpered out “more” to which Dean was more than happy to oblige, He slid a third finger in opening the tight hot hole even further. Dean scissored his fingers spreading them wide to open Alistair up, his hand was so slick with the blood and precum now that his last finger slipped in with ease; he forced his whole hand into the hole until only his thumb was left out.

 

Gasping with the pleasure and pain Alistair looked down at the grinning Dean, lost in his own pleasures as he watched his hand twist inside the tight hole. “This is fucking awesome” Dean said as he shook his head with amazement, he had never given Dean so much control before and it was obviously empowering for him to have it.

 

Dean was fascinated by what he felt inside the soft wet cavity of Alistair’s ass, there was an energy within that sent sparks through his skin that made him want more. His thumb curled in to his palm and he pushed deeper as his whole fist slipped in, the sight sending those sparks straight to his cock. A small jet of precum shot out from Alistair’s cock, splashing against his scaly black chest and stomach; Dean looked up and smiled as it glistened in the firelight.

 

“Oh fuck yeah” Dean cried out, it was as if he could feel the power that existed inside Alistair’s body; he couldn’t wait to get his cock inside it. As if reading Dean’s mind the muscles in Alistair’s ass constricted around Dean’s wrist, crushing down hard as Alistair smiled at him. He gasped out partly in pain but more in pleasure. His balls drew up and he almost thought he would come without touching himself. As Alistair released the pressure Dean slipped his fist from the wet hole leaving it slightly open and dripping wet, Dean smiled with excitement as he said “there’s the foreplay out of the way”.

 

Alistair chuckled as the muscles of his ass tighten and his hole closed, “nice and tight for you” he said with a grin. Dean just moved his slick hands to his cock and rubbed the bloody fluid over it, “Oh this is so gona be worth it” Dean said with lust.

 

Dean grabbed one of Alistair’s hind quarters with his other hand and moved forward to position his cock at the wet hole of Alistair’s ass. This was the moment he had waited so long for, the chance to bury his cock inside Alistair; this game was going perfectly with everything falling into place. The tip of his cock was pressed into the tight hole as Dean looked up into Alistair’s face and said with a grin “giddyup” then drove his cock all the way in with a crashing force. The sparks were back and shooting up Dean’s dick and straight to his brain as white stars appeared in his vision, he bit his lower lip hard then let out a deep groan. 

 

“Oh my god Alistair” Dean said slowly shaking his head and keeping his eyes focused on Alistair.

 

“Watch the language Dean. I told you it would be worth the wait” Alistair replied as he watched Dean drowning in ecstasy, this was a new experience for Alistair too, but he was finding it pleasurable. He could feel Dean’s presence within him with each trust of his cock; it left an essence of his soul within him and made him long for more. “Now fuck me like you promised” he hissed out in desire.

 

“fuck yeah” Dean replied as he picked up the pace, the power was overwhelming and Dean nearly lost his mind in the feeling of it; with each thrust explosions of ecstasy ripped through his body. He reached out and grabbed at Alistair’s cock, squeezing it at the wound he had made earlier that made Alistair throw his head back and let out a guttural moan of satisfaction. Dean squeezed harder on the wound as blood began to flow between his fingers, the hot wet feeling sent him into absolute bliss. 

 

Leaning down to his hand Dean licked at the blood running through his fingers, he licked all the way up his hand until he reached the tip of Alistair’s horse like cock and took the head into his mouth; as he sucked hard the blood and precum ran down his throat with a sticky sweet taste. He was lost in it all closing his eyes and throwing his head back with a thick swallow, it was like being stoned and having every nerve in your body stimulated with heat. “Do it now Alistair” Dean panted out between grunts as he met his gaze and gave a serious frown.

 

“Oh yes Dean. Yes” Alistair replied with a gleeful smile, this had been such a shock to hear from Dean; he almost wished he’d thought of it himself. He raised his hand as Dean began licking and sucking at the head of cock, the sound of chains lowering were almost drowned out by the moan Alistair released. Smiling with excitement Alistair moved his hand once more as a chain dropped down and in to his grip, he held it tight and offered it to Dean as he said “all yours boy”.

 

Dean licked his lips tasting that sweet coppery taste on his lip, the blood ran down his chin and his eyes were glassy with lust. He took the chain from Alistair and built up his rhythm of fucking to a good hard thrust, it wouldn’t take him long to get there, he could already feel the orgasm building deep inside him. “This is so fucking unbelievable” he panted out building up a steady speed as he began jerking Alistair’s cock in time with his thrusts, “so fucking hot”. Dean was right on the edge, sparks were flying through his body and his cock was throbbing with the raw energy that it was pumping into; “so close” he panted. It was time.

 

Drowning in lust Dean threw his head back and closed his eyes, lost in his own pleasure as he felt something rise up inside him; his body was beginning to spasm with a mix of anticipation and pure untamed passion. It was a warmth that rose up, hidden deep within the emptiness inside him, it was battered and abused but it was there and something shone through the cracks that were scattered across its surface. As something wet splashed down on Dean’s face he was drawn from his reverie, opening his eyes to see the familiar man hanging above him that stirred something within himself.

 

Sounds of muffled cries were drowned out by the sounds of hard fucking and lustful grunts, Dean smiled with delight at the handsome man he had been so desperately drawn too. The man was tall enough to tower over Dean with a muscular body that Dean had taken the time to admire and caress while inserting the hooks and screws into his flesh, but it was his face that left Dean confused but filled with uncontrollable passion.

 

A mop of shaggy brown hair framed the man’s beautiful face that left Dean with a desire to run his fingers through it, brushing it from his face as the man wept in despair. While pushing the needle through the soft flesh of his lips Dean wanted so badly to kiss them, he wanted to taste those lips and explore that mouth with his tongue; the very thought of that mouth crushing against his own made that warmth inside burn more intensely. With tear filled eyes the man stared down at Dean in absolute terror, his eyes were a deep green in colour with speckles of brown that shone like flecks of gold in the fires light.

 

“Feels so good baby” Dean groaned out as he stared at the man feeling a deep need that demanded satisfaction.

 

Unable to cry out he sobbed uncontrollably as he stared down at the stranger who looked up with ferocity and intent, he was forced to watch this sight of pure horror as the stranger fucked hard into the demonic creature below. His entire body was wracked with agonising pain as he hung there suspended on the hooked chains that pierced through the back half of his body, his own weight pulling him down making him feel as though the flesh would be torn from his bones. He wanted to scream so badly but found it impossible, the thread through his lips held them shut tight and every attempt to open them only brought more pain. He didn’t deserve this, why was this happening to him? 

 

“Yeas Dean… Cum for me” Alistair hissed out as he withed in the pleasurable sensation he received with each thrust of Dean’s cock.

 

His head swam with emotions as he pumped his cock into the tight wet hole of Alistair’s ass, feeling the energy of Alistair’s power surge through his body; but as he stared up at the familiar features above him he felt an undeniable pain of loss, though what that loss was he had no idea. It broke through his ecstasy and slowed the rhythm of his fucking as the confusion washed over him once more. ‘Who am I missing’ Dean thought to himself as he slammed his cock in to Alistair and hearing him groan in pleasure, the thought threatening to pull him back from the edge. “Oh fuck” Dean shouted out as waves of heat came crashing over him, burning away any confusion he was feeling and bring him back to the lust that would not be denied.

 

“Need this baby” Dean panted out, directed more towards the man suspended above then the demon he pounded his cock into. His hand tightened around the chain as he knew it was time, this was the moment he had prepared for, the moment that he would show Alistair just how worthy he was of his affections. Ever muscle in his body went into spasm as he pulled hard on the chain, “so fucking close” he groan with excitement as he heard the sound of chains clanking and moving; the game was coming to its climax.

 

Chains pulled and moved through a system of unseen pullies as the man tried to scream out his fears, only to be silenced by the painful stitches that held his mouth shut. His eyes widened with shock as the chains attached to the screws in his body suddenly tightened, the pain was excruciating but it was about to get so much worse.

 

“Yes Dean, that it” Alistair moaned.

 

Dean watched on, teetering on the razors edge between madness and ecstasy, his balls tightening up into his body as the chains ripped the screws from the flesh above. The muffled cry only fuelled his excitement as he felt the warmth spray down upon him; it was enough to push him over the edge. “I’m gona. Gona cum” Dean gasped as his thrusts became more rapid and urgent, blood poured from the freshly open wounds like a red rain falling down over him and Alistair, warm like a summer’s down pour. He stared up one last time; it was as if time had slowed in that moment as he watched the crimson droplets hanging in the air, each one matching a tear he had shed Dean thought to himself as he closed his eyes and let the bloods warmth wash over him.

 

“Oh fuck SS…” Dean gasped out with a name on the tip of his tongue that he just could not recall.

 

Dean’s body shuddered as an orgasm ripped through it like a tidal surge, white sparks went off behind like all the stars had just exploded; he thrust his cock in one last time with brutal force as his release came. His balls pulled up into his body as they emptied themselves into Alistair, thick ropes of white hot cum shot out of the throbbing cock as Alistair smiled with delight, feeling the cum splashing over his life-force. Dean threw his head back and opened his mouth wide letting a deep guttural moan escape as the warm coppery fluid ran into his mouth, the taste and texture only heightened his euphoria.

 

For a moment Dean blacked out and slumped down onto Alistair bloody torso, his cock still buried deep within him and still pumping out cum with each pulse and throb. He sighed with satisfaction as Alistair wrapped his arms around him and said “you never fail to disappoint, do you?” Dean simply replied with a gratified “mmmh”. He could feel the solid rod of Alistair’s cock trapped between them as he lifted his head and opened his eyes to gaze up, “you haven’t cum yet?” he asked still feeling the stupor of his orgasm. “No, but we still have the pet to help with that” Alistair replied turning his attention back to the man that hung above them.

 

Moving slightly Dean looked up at the man that had awoken something within him, he had passed out from the pain and looked lifeless hovering over the air of their passion; that warmth was now slipping back into the emptiness of his heart, only to be replaced by darker feelings. “Let him rest” Dean said with a tone of bitterness, “we can have more fun with him when he’s fresh”. Alistair chuckled at Dean’s comment and stroked his back gently, the trails of blood that ran down his back being smeared under the path of his fingers.

 

“Let me finish you off” Dean said as he began to grind slowly against Alistair’s body, the blood providing a slick for Dean to glide over; his cock still hard and refusing to go down moved with his motion, providing ample pleasure to both. Alistair moaned as Dean increased the speed of his motion, sliding backwards and forwards over the hard cocked that pressed into him, his own sliding in and out of the tight hot ass; “come on big man, cum for me” Dean moaned out. The sound of chains clanking above drew Dean’s attention, his plaything was awake and Dean wanted to show him just how little hope there was in hell.

 

He slid his cock slid out of the wet hole as a trickle of cum dribbled out and Alistair groaned with the loss, and then groaned in pleasure as Dean slid up his body putting his weight against the rigid cock beneath him. He twisted himself around so he’s back was to Alistair as he slid the cock out from under him and rested it between his legs, the man staring down weak from blood loss as Dean began stroking the large animalistic cock. Alistair moaned and writhed with pleasure underneath him as Dean began increased the ferocity of his jerking, the blood providing lubrication as he squeezed with force.

 

“Give it to me” Dean groaned out with a smile, “shoot that hot load all over me”.

 

Alistair snaked his tail around and back up towards the bed, sliding up between his legs and over his waist in search of Dean’s tight ass; it found the entrance and pushed in without much resistance as Dean gasped in surprise from the sudden entry. “Oh fuck yeah” Dean groaned out in ecstasy as the tip of Alistair’s tail moved straight to the small bundle of nerves in his ass and began wriggling against it with strong pressure. All the while he kept staring up into those teary eyes, so familiar yet beyond his recognition.

 

“Don’t stop Dean, so close” Alistair panted out as Dean stroked and squeezed his cock while gyrating on top of his torso, they were both covered in blood and lost in a lust that was coming to a head.

 

Gritting his teeth Dean worked the cock harder as he felt the muscles of Alistair’s abdomen begin to tense, a shudder went through him all the way to his tail and straight into that secret spot inside Dean; Alistair was cumming. “Oh fuck Dean” Alistair moaned out loudly as jets of thick hot cum came splashing down over Dean’s chest and face; It was enough to drive him wild as he came for the second time, panting loudly and spraying the last of his cum over Alistair’s dick. “All mine” Alistair said as he slipped the tip of his tail from the quivering hole and wrapped his arms gently around Dean as he laid there breathing heavily and staring up.

 

He looked down on the aftermath of their demonic desire; a sight of flesh, blood and cum all mingled together below him as the strong scent of their sex rose up and filled his nose. Despair filled his broken body as he wept at the realisation that this was hell and this is what it had install for him.

 

‘Why didn’t you save me?’ the thought flashed into Dean’s head and was gone in an instant leaving a cold darkness in his heart as a new desire filled him; a need for retribution. The man would pay for what he did; though what it was Dean wasn’t sure of. All he knew was that this man needed to pay and starting tomorrow Dean would show Alistair a blood lust that would have him begging him for more. He rolled over and slid to Alistair’s side as he threw his arm and leg over him and let sleep slowly take him, he was exhausted and it didn’t take long for sleep to come as a strange dream crept in of a tall dark handsome man walking away from him as he sank into a pool of blood.

 

Alistair stroked Dean’s side as he heard a soft snore come from him, this had been a triumph for him and Dean was going to be more than he could ever have hoped for. There was also a troubling feeling for Alistair as he pondered the warmth that he had felt with Dean inside him, it left him with a longing for Dean that didn’t seem right; not for a demon. He pushed the worry back as he decided to rest, with a movement of his hand the pet was sent to his cell; Alistair wanted to be alone with Dean at this moment and savour the feelings he felt for him. ‘My beautiful Dean’ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and smiled contently.


End file.
